This Side of the Door
by lickitysplit
Summary: Two years before the train accident, the Friends of Narnia gather for the summer holiday, meet an old enemy, and discover a secret about Narnia. 2007 Lion Award Winner!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Summary:** The Friends of Narnia gather together during the summer holiday, and discover that the Professor has been hiding a secret about Narnia. Set two years before the train accident.

**A/N:** Criticism and suggestions are highly appreciated. This fic is uncharted territory for me.

* * *

"Digory! They're here!" Aunt Polly's voice could be heard through the door before it was suddenly flung open. Aunt Polly, who was not their aunt at all but close enough, was a tall, thin woman in her early seventies. Despite her very ordinary appearance, her eyes gave away the sharp wit and blazing spirit that her friends knew well. Four teenagers stood on her doorstep: Lucy and Edmund Pevensie, their cousin Eustace Scrubb, and their close friend Jill Pole. Aunt Polly clapped in delight seeing them there, and after trying to hug all four at once, ushered them inside, saying, "My dears! Don't stand out here all day. Come in, come in!" The two boys carried in the bags while Polly, with the girls on either side of her, led the way to the parlor. The girls giggled as Polly continued to bellow for Digory while asking them a million questions about their trip without letting them answer a single one.

"Good lord, woman, I'm coming," came the answer, and then the Professor appeared. He looked as wizened and alarming as ever, and he shook hands with each of the boys and allowed Lucy and Jill to each give him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone was talking at once, as dear friends do after a long separation. Finally, Polly put an end to the chatter by ordering the gentlemen to sit, and then the girls helped her bring in all of the tea things and the piles of sandwiches that she had prepared. When everyone was sitting (which was a little cramped since the house wasn't quite big enough for all of them, but cozy nonetheless) and had a cup in one hand and a plate in the other, the Professor asked, "How was your trip here?"

"Just awful," answered Eustace through his sandwich, while at the same time Lucy said, "Very well, Professor." Lucy looked at him disapprovingly, and Eustace smiled sheepishly behind his teacup. But Edmund laughed loudly at them both, and explained that while the train ride itself was fine, the two women who had shared their car were very rude, and spoke in loud, screeching voices the entire time.

"It's so wonderful to have the four of you here," said Aunt Polly. "It's a pity it couldn't be all of us, however."

"Peter sends his love," said Lucy. "He wished desperately to come, but his job offer for the summer was just too good to give up."

"Yes, we can't all be geniuses like Edmund," Eustace added. Edmund was starting university in the fall, on a full scholarship. Peter, who was the oldest, was nearly finished his schooling, but had to work every holiday to save up enough money to pay for the next term. Edmund blushed furiously as Polly made a big fuss about the scholarship, and gave Eustace a sharp poke with his elbow for bringing it up in the first place. Suddenly, Polly's face turned serious and said, "And Susan? How is she?" Edmund stiffened, but Lucy rushed to answer, "She's fine, really. She's finished school now and . . ." Her voice trailed off.

"And she has about eight or nine boys now, which fills up her time," finished Jill. She caught sight of Lucy's embarrassment, and said, "It's the truth, isn't it, Lucy? Aunt Polly, she's sillier than ever."

Aunt Polly sighed. "Well, there isn't much we can do, is there?"

"Come now," said the Professor, "let's not dwell on the unpleasant." The conversation was steered away from those who were missing, and instead they went on for hours discussing their families, and the Professor's writing, and Polly's travels, when finally, at last, they started reminiscing about Narnia and their adventures there together. The party lasted well into the night until Polly insisted that they all unpack and go to bed.

The next day dawned sunny and beautiful. After a huge breakfast, everyone went to sit outside in Aunt Polly's small backyard. Edmund had brought his fencing gear, and he and Eustace sparred together on the lawn as the ladies watched and chatted. "Now that it's just us girls," said Polly, "you two can tell me: do either of you have any suitors?" Lucy choked for a moment, but Jill burst out laughing. "Aunt Polly! Honestly, suitors? You are living in the Stone Age!"

"I am not," she protested, trying to be indignant, but unable to contain her own laughter. The Professor, who was sitting at a small table a few feet away, looked up from his writing at the sound. Polly caught sight of him and, trying to look very cross, said to him, "Digory, do put away those boring old books and papers and come sit with us. The kids are here on holiday, after all."

"This is my holiday too, if you remember," he replied. "I did not come to stay to be bothered by you, but to relax and finish my work." However, he gathered up his things in his arms and went back into the house to put them away.

"Aunt Polly," said Jill, "you shouldn't be so hard on him."

"Jill, dear," answered Polly, "when you have been friends as long as Digory and I have, you realize that there is nothing you can say that will stop that." She winked at Jill as the two boys came over for a breather. Eustace flung himself on the ground, panting heavily. "I'm terribly out of practice," he breathed.

Edmund grinned, leaning on the back of Polly's chair. "You can't be out of practice if you never started practicing in the first place." The others laughed, and Lucy went inside the house to get cold drinks for the two. But a moment later, she banged through the door, crying, "Edmund, Polly, come quickly! The Professor!" In an instant, Eustace and Edmund were up, and with the others following, Lucy led them into the hallway. The Professor was on the floor, his papers and books in a mess around him. "Goodness, what happened?" asked Polly.

"I tripped is all," he said. "No need for a fuss." Eustace and Edmund took the Professor by the arms and helped him to his feet. But when the Professor stood, he winced with pain, struggling to keep weight off of his left foot.

"Take him to the parlor, if you could, boys," Polly said. "Lucy, be a dear and run down to Doctor Markley's, he lives four houses down, and see if he's in—" The Professor began to protest as the boys struggled to take him into the next room, but Polly shooed Lucy out and followed them down the hallway. Jill was left alone, and so began to clean up the Professor's things from the floor.

"Polly, you are making too much of this, now leave me be," he argued as the boys lowered him into a chair. "Don't be a fool, Digory," was her reply, and they were busy gathering pillows to prop him up and blankets and compresses. A few minutes later Lucy arrived with the doctor. After a careful examination, the doctor pronounced that the Professor's ankle was not broken but was strained, and that he needed to stay off of it for at least three or four days. Polly, who looked obviously relieved, thanked the doctor profusely and walked him to the door. "You wanted time to sit and work," said Lucy. "At least you got your wish."

"It is very good luck, anyway," said Eustace. He flopped down on a couch and looked around. "Where is Jill?"

"I'll find her," said Edmund. He went back down the hallway and saw Jill sitting on the floor, exactly where they had found the Professor, engrossed in reading. She took no notice of him until he walked right up next to her and said, "There you are." Jill started at his voice. "Sorry about that. What are you doing?"

Jill grabbed Edmund's hand and pulled him down to the floor next to her. "Here, Edmund, read this." She thrust the papers she was holding into his hand. The light was very low in the hallway, so Edmund had to peer closely to see the words. He recognized the Professor's bold script right away. "It looks like the Professor's notes," he said, looking at her in confusion.

"Just read it," she whispered. So Edmund read from the top:

_office and went to see the piece. Stanton said it was brought in by a trader, but did not have a name. The piece was made of iron, measuring about 45 centimeters wide and 100 centimeters high. The edges were rimmed in silver plating, hammered into patterns of circles. No other markings were on the shield. Stanton had speculated that it was possibly Norse, perhaps eleventh century, but I told him that it looked like a clever fake._

_I must consult my notes, but the circular pattern of the shield is reminiscent of the weaponry of Galma, which Edmund had described to me. The shield is certainly not Narnian, as there is no Lion anywhere in the decoration. It is difficult to tell, however, whether the shield was made before the White Witch's reign, or after—_

Edmund looked sharply up at Jill. "What is this?"

"There are pages of it," answered Jill excitedly. "The Professor has notes on all sorts of things: coins, swords, manuscripts . . . all of which connect in some way to Narnia."

Edmund leafed through the other pages. "How could this be? The notes show that these things were found by collectors, curators, merchants—how could these people have anything from Narnia?"

"There's this, too." Jill began reading from the paper she held. " 'I spoke with Mr. Davies the next day in more detail about the map. He said that it had been his grandfather's, who had acquired it sometime while in the Navy. The writing is difficult to read, but the shape and position of the islands are the same as those of the Lone Islands. Inquiring further, I learned that the writing was in fact that of Mr. Davies' grandfather. The final purchase price was agreed upon at 85 pounds.' Then there's a note in the margin: 'Possible visit circa 1840'." Edmund's face was stricken, but Jill went eagerly on, "Don't you see, Ed? The Professor's been collecting information on items that are here, in our world, but come from the other. And it seems that he's found not just items—"

"But people as well," Edmund finished.


	2. Chapter 2

They made the Professor as comfortable as possible in his room, despite his constant protests that they needn't make such a great fuss. After supper, Lucy had gone to the room she and Jill shared to write to Peter and to their parents, while the boys played chess in the parlor. Jill had sat with Aunt Polly for a while, talking and watching the game, until finally she felt herself dozing and decided to make a cup of tea before going up for the night.

She stood by the stove, waiting for the water to be ready, when Edmund came into the kitchen. "Good, here you are," he said. "We should talk."

Jill raised her eyebrows. "About what?"

"What we're to do next, of course. Did you finish reading the rest of the Professor's writings?"

Jill pulled down a teacup from a cabinet overhead. "No, I didn't. I don't feel right about this. We should tell the Professor what we found, and tell the others as well. They deserve to know."

Edmund was silent for a moment before answering, "And what if it's all true? What if there are pieces of Narnia out there?"

Jill turned around and faced him. "What of it? What difference does it make? If the Professor had found something, he would have told us—"

"He _did_ find something."

"We don't know that." There were footsteps in the hall, and the two looked toward the door. "Shh, they'll hear," Edmund whispered. He looked around, and then grabbed Jill's hand and pulled her into the small storage pantry next to the kitchen. As Edmund shut the door, she said, "Is this really necessary?"

"You don't want the others to know, do you?"

Jill folded her arms. "And why shouldn't they? We've always shared everything about Narnia. It's not right to keep this from them."

Edmund shook his head. "The Professor kept his discovery from _us_, Jill. And I want to find out why."

"By locking ourselves in the pantry?"

"I have a plan." Jill noticed that Edmund's eyes were shining with excitement. Edmund leaned in closely to her (which Jill thought was very silly—the pantry was not built to be a meeting room and they were cramped together as it was) and in a low voice continued, "The Professor noted a few of the dealers he was planning to visit soon. I think we should go and investigate for ourselves. Find these people and hear what they have to say. See if their items really are from Narnia."

"I still don't see why we can't just ask the Professor about it."

"What if you are right, and it's not true? What if he's making it all up? What if there's a reason he didn't want us to know? Or what if he's cracking up and just _thinks_ he's found Narnian artifacts? We need to know the truth for ourselves. After we find that out, then we can tell everyone, including the Professor."

Jill was silent for a moment. She could see that Edmund was already imagining his plan to be the start of some great adventure. To be honest, Jill started to get excited herself, as Edmund's eagerness became contagious. Finding a link to Narnia—whatever that link may be—would be an incredible gift. And she felt the lure of a quest to be even more affecting. "Fine," she finally said. "When do we go?"

In the meantime Eustace, wondering what had happened to his chess partner, wandered into the kitchen to ask Jill if she had seen him when he heard a great deal of scuffling and very loud whispering coming from the pantry. He stood debating whether he hoped it was only robbers or only very large rats (neither of which he was actually hoping to find), until finally he grabbed a large spoon from a nearby drawer and flung open the door. Inside, both Edmund and Jill jumped at the sudden intrusion. They all looked at each other in shock for a long moment before Eustace narrowed his eyes and said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing at all," Jill said with a warning tone.

"Nothing at all, eh?" said Eustace, grinning.

"No," said Edmund. "Now if you don't mind, we're in the middle of a conversation." With that, he reached out and shut the door firmly. Jill giggled. "We'll go tomorrow, all right? The Professor was planning on looking at a ring in a shop near here. We can leave first thing in the morning."

"What about the others?" Jill asked.

"We'll tell them everything tomorrow, after we've learned more."

Jill agreed, and with that settled, they walked out of the pantry. Eustace was still standing in the kitchen, looking very confused, but neither offered any further explanations. Jill finished making her cup, and took it carefully up the stairs to her room.

Lucy looked up when she entered. "Nearly finished," she said happily. Jill sat on the windowsill, sipping thoughtfully from her cup, listening to the sound of Lucy's pen scratching. When she was finished, Lucy addressed the envelope and set her things aside. Turning in her chair, she caught sight of Jill's faraway look. "Everything all right, Jill?" she asked.

"Lucy," she said, "if you could have something from Narnia, what would it be?"

"Something from Narnia?" Lucy laughed. "Like a souvenir?"

"Something like that."

"Hmm." Lucy leaned back in her chair, thinking. "There are a lot of things that I miss and think about from time to time. My cordial of course—it would come in terribly useful sometimes, especially when I'm sick, but I think I'd rather it stay in Narnia. I know it is being used well there, and besides, the magic might not work here. I miss my beautiful dagger, too, although I wouldn't know what to do with it. Imagine walking around London with a dagger on your hip! But I suppose that is what I would want." Lucy paused. "Sometimes I think about Coriakin's book, too. There was a beautiful story in it, and I wish I could remember. I think I dream about it sometimes." She sighed. "What about you? What would you want?"

"A Marsh-wiggle's wigwam," Jill said promptly. "It was the loveliest night's sleep."

The next morning, as planned, Jill and Edmund woke before everyone else and left the house. Eustace was the last to get up, and joined Lucy and Polly in the kitchen. Polly handed him a bowl of oatmeal and left to take a tray up to the Professor. "Where's Jill and Ed?" Eustace asked Lucy.

"They went out," she replied. "Jill left a note saying they were going on some errands." She noticed Eustace's twisted expression and asked, "What is it?"

"Have you noticed anything . . . strange going on between those two?"

Lucy frowned. "Strange? In what way?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to get some answers."

Jill and Edmund had taken the streetcar to the section of London where the antique shop was located. It was a very small shop, with apartments above and neatly scrubbed windows. "Gardner's Antiques" had been carefully lettered above the door. A little bell sounded when Edmund pushed the door open.

"Can I help you?" said a voice from the back of the store. A short man appeared, and to Jill he looked very young, only a few years older than Peter, in fact. He walked with a bit of a limp.

"Yes," said Edmund, very business-like. "We are assistants to Professor Kirke. You spoke to him about a ring you have, and he sent us to collect it for him."

"Ah, yes, the old Professor," the man replied. He went behind the counter and started looking through the shelves. "My father spoke to him last week. He collects unusual artifacts from all over, isn't that right? Quite a collection he must have already. Love to see it one day myself." He pulled down a small box from one of the shelves. "Ah, here we are. You're very lucky, you know. A man came in yesterday to see the ring. It would have been sold before the Professor got a look at it." The man laid the box down on the counter, and Edmund and Jill stood together as he opened it. A collection of rings lay inside, but he pulled out one very large ring that stood out among the rest and laid it gently on the counter.

Edmund gave a little gasp. Jill looked at him curiously, and then bent down to take a closer look at the ring. It seemed very old, and made of gold that had dulled a little over time. The band was the body of a snake, and the setting was the snake's head, whose huge mouth opened, baring its sharp teeth. Inside its mouth was a huge round stone, unlike anything Jill had ever seen. She may have called it a pearl, except for its deep red color, almost like blood. She reached out to pick it up, but Edmund grabbed her hand, stopping her.

The little bell over the front door chimed again, and the man excused himself and went to see after the new customer. Jill looked at Edmund, who had gone quite white, and whispered to him, "What is it? Do you recognize it?"

Edmund slowly nodded. He remembered on his first real trip to Narnia, when he was still with the Witch. She had him tied to a tree, and he was so tired, after riding on her sled, and then walking for days, as the snow began to thaw. He was fighting the sleep that was threatening to take him over, listening to the Witch and the Dwarf plotting to kill someone, and slowly the realization dawned on him that she meant to kill him. He watched her sharpen her long black knife, unable to move, wishing more than anything that he had not been such a fool, and that he could see his siblings again.

Swallowing with some difficulty, he answered, "It's the White Witch's ring. She wore it on her right hand. I remember how it looked—as she sharpened her knife that day—" His voice faded away.

Jill's heart was beating hard in her chest. "This ring belonged to the White Witch? Are you sure?"

With a trembling hand, Edmund reached out and picked up the ring. He turned it over and over, looking at it closely. "Her stone was blue. But other than that, it was this ring, I know it." He handed it to Jill, and he suddenly shivered, as if he had felt a chill. "Don't you feel it? Can you feel the power in it?"

Jill looked down at the ring in her palm. Now that it was in her hand, there was definitely something undeniably special about it. She struggled to breathe slowly. "This ring—how could it be?" she whispered.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The shopkeeper came back around the counter. "Been in the family for a while now. My father can't say exactly where it came from, although he brought it with him when he came to England as a young man. Now then, do you know anything of its origins?"

Edmund and Jill exchanged a look. "Possibly," Edmund answered. "How much for it?"

"How much, eh?" The man looked thoughtful, but Jill could see that he was quickly making calculations in his mind so that he could charge the most possible. "A ring like this—and so important to my family—it's so hard to put a price on something that is priceless, isn't it?"

Edmund did not answer, but just looked at the man evenly. He stared back, but after a few moments, the man lowered his eyes and said, "One hundred pounds."

"One hundred!" Jill exclaimed. But Edmund stated calmly, "Certainly we can negotiate the price. I can offer you—"

"No," he interrupted. "The price is firm. I had a buyer in here just yesterday, willing to pay at least that." With that, he took the ring and placed it back in the box.

"Be reasonable," said Edmund. "No one would actually pay a hundred pounds for this ring!"

"If you cannot purchase it, then we have no further business here. Good day to you both." He took the box and placed it behind the counter, turning around in dismissal. But then a voice came from behind them saying, "You fool! Do not turn your back on this young man."

"Grandfather," said the seller in an exasperated tone. "Go back upstairs."

Jill turned to see the old man who approached. He looked as though he must be more than a hundred years old, and was hunched over, leaning heavily on a cane. He walked up to the counter, and stood next to Edmund, peering closely into his face. Edmund looked back at him, and after a moment the old man smiled. "My fool of a grandson," he said to Edmund. "You must forgive him. He doesn't know what you are, but I do. You are a king, plain as day. And this ring is meant for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Much thanks to everyone who has been so receptive of this odd story, and thanks to Andi for her advice. Enjoy!

* * *

When Jill and Edmund returned to Polly's house, it was nearly lunchtime. They entered the kitchen, where Lucy was making soup for lunch and Edmund sat on a stool, looking through the newspaper. Lucy could tell right away that Edmund was in a poor mood, but Eustace immediately started in with questions. "Where did you two go? What are you up to?" 

"Eustace, please," said Lucy with a sigh as she stirred the soup. But Eustace ignored her. "Come on, Ed, what were you doing today? Jill? Hello? Anything?"

Frustrated, Jill growled, "Eustace! Leave off with your ridiculous questions!" She plopped down on a stool next to him, giving him an aggravated look.

Eustace huffed, offended. "Well I would if you would just give us a clue as to what you two are doing. And don't try to deny it, because I know—"

"You don't even know what you are talking about!"

"You needn't shout. I was just asking."

"Enough," said Edmund wearily. He leaned against the counter, frowning. He nodded to Jill, and she began, "Edmund and I saw the Professor's writings. He's been collecting information about artifacts that are from the other world. He even has notes on people he believes may have visited Narnia at one time or another. We haven't said anything to the Professor, or to Polly. We went today to see a dealer about a ring that he believed came from Narnia."

"A ring from Narnia!" Lucy's eyes were wide. She opened her mouth as if to say more, but nothing came out.

Eustace, who had completely forgotten his quarrel with Jill, asked excitedly, "Was it really? From Narnia, I mean?"

Jill nodded. Lucy gave a cheer and clapped her hands. "This is wonderful! A real ring from Narnia? Did you buy it? Can we go and see it?"

"Lucy, it's the White Witch's ring," Edmund said. "At least, we think it is. It's the same design: body of a snake, mouth open, round stone inside. The stone is wrong, though—hers was blue, but this one is red. But I remember it. It was on her finger when she made me Turkish Delight, and when she drove the sleigh, and as she plotted with her Dwarf." He left it at that, knowing that she would understand what he meant.

Somewhere, inside her memories, one rose to the surface in Lucy's mind: crouching with Susan on the hillside, watching Aslan being tied to the Stone Table, and the Witch holding her knife in the air triumphantly, with the glint of a ring shining in the torchlight. Lucy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "The White Witch! Her ring is here, in England?" She looked over at her brother. "How could this be? How could anything of hers be on this side?"

"She was in England before, remember," said Jill.

"Of course I do . . . but she wore that ring when we were there, years and years later." Lucy's voice had become very small, and she felt very small at that moment. She and Edmund looked at each other, and she was a bit comforted knowing that he understood. Despite all they had done, and all the danger and terrible things they had faced in Narnia (and in England, during the war), the White Witch was more terrifying than all of them, simply because she was the first evil they had ever faced.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Eustace suddenly. The others looked over at him. "She's dead, right? How could anything from Narnia make it over here?" He put his hands on his hips. "It has to be a mistake. A ring doesn't walk between worlds on its own, and the Witch is dead and gone, so she didn't bring it over. You must have it wrong." With that, Eustace felt the matter settled, but Edmund just shook his head.

"There's more," said Jill. "There was a man there, an older man, who seemed to know more about the ring. When he saw Edmund, he knew that he was a king, and told us that he was supposed to have the ring. But the store clerk sent him away before we could ask him anything, and practically pushed us out the door."

"We're going back tomorrow," Edmund added. "I'm going to get some answers from them, and speak to that old man. I want to know how he knew who I was."

"Well, we're going with you," said Eustace. "It's not fair that you two get to have all the adventure." But to his surprise, Edmund agreed, saying, "We'll need all the help we can get. Besides, I don't think the clerk will ever let us in again, whether or not we could afford to buy that ring. He was really rude to us once he found out we couldn't pay, and then was furious when his grandfather made a fuss. He'll probably ring for the police if he sees us again."

"How much did the ring cost?" asked Lucy. When Edmund told her one hundred pounds, Eustace nearly fell off of his chair. "That's robbery!" he said. "How can you charge that much for anything, with the market the way it is these days?"

Jill rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter what the market is, because he said he had a buyer."

"We have to buy that ring," said Lucy matter-of-factly. "We can't let someone else have something that belonged to _her_." Jill thought that a very odd thing to say, but Edmund was in full agreement. "Don't worry, Lucy, we'll get it. First things first, however—how much money do we have now?" They all emptied their pockets and purses, and put everything into a pile on the table. Eustace very happily started counting, and when all was finished, they had exactly sixty-seven pounds. "He'll never give it up for so little," said Jill.

"Perhaps not," said Edmund. "But I think I may have a plan to change his mind."

They spent the rest of the day getting ready, and the next morning, the four set out to the little shop. Eustace adjusted the tie he was wearing, which was a little too tight. "Do I really need to wear this ridiculous outfit?" he complained.

"Yes," said Edmund. "You need to look like a real scholar." They had rifled through the closets in Polly's house to find the right kinds of clothing: for Eustace, a suit, tie, and hat (which made Jill erupt into giggles whenever she saw him in it); and for Lucy, a fancy dress and pearls. It was one of Polly's from when she was a young girl, and although it fit (which was the main factor in choosing it), it was very old fashioned. Lucy was worried she would look horribly out of place, but Edmund reassured her, saying, "This way, you look like you come from old money." He received a swat on the arm for his efforts, and as they stood a few yards away from the shop, Lucy checked her reflection in the window of a bakery.

"All right," Edmund said, "Lucy, you in first. Give her about ten minutes, Eustace, before you go. Jill and I are going to circle around the back and try to find a way inside. We'll meet down at the corner in 30 minutes, no matter what. Everyone understand?" They all nodded, and Jill and Edmund went off to find the rear entrance. Lucy gave Eustace an encouraging smile, and taking a deep breath, went through the front door.

The shop was just as Jill and Edmund had described, and Lucy looked around in delight. It was the sort of place she could spend hours looking through, searching for little treasures among the shelves. She lingered for just a moment near a display of books before a voice broke through her daydream: "Good morning, miss."

Lucy snapped her head up and saw a young man coming around the counter. She decided he must be the rude grandson, but put on her best smile and said, "How do you do. I'm looking for a gift for my dear great-aunt. She is a collector of unusual jewelry. Do you have anything that I might be able to give her?"

The clerk's face broke into a huge grin. "Of course, miss. Come right with me. I have a wonderful selection of jewelry to show you." With that, he led her over to the counter, and slipping behind, he began to pull down boxes and boxes, taking each top off. He pulled out necklaces, and bracelets, and earrings, and pearls, and all sorts of brooches and cufflinks and the like. He spoke about each one as if it was a treasure beyond measure, begotten through daring and noble deeds, but if Lucy were to be completely honest, she thought that most of it looked to be a load of junk and nonsense.

He was showing her one particular piece, a silver bracelet that had apparently once belonged to a Russian princess, when she finally interrupted him, saying, "But I'm looking for something truly _unusual_, and these just aren't unusual _enough_. Don't you have anything else?" Lucy was trying to sound very snobbish, but was afraid that she sounded ridiculous.

"Miss," said the clerk with a waning smile, "perhaps if you could describe the piece you are looking for with more detail, then I could find something better to your liking."

"Oh, I don't know," said Lucy, throwing her arms back in a dramatic way. "My dear great-aunt likes jewelry that is _unusual_—"

"Yes, you've mentioned that," muttered the clerk.

"What she really likes," said Lucy, ignoring the remark, "are snakes. Do you have any reptilian jewelry? Perhaps something with a stone?"

The clerk looked at her strangely for a moment, and then said, "Well, yes, as a matter of fact, I do have a ring that might fit that description." He turned and pulled out the same small box and pulled out the ring she had come to see. Lucy looked at it carefully, and slowly picked it up to examine it closely. A shiver ran up her spine as Lucy thought of this ring on the Witch's hand as she fought with her brothers, as she turned Tumnus into stone, as she pushed the knife into Aslan.

The door bell chimed, and the clerk excused himself to see to the new customer. A few moments later, Eustace slid up next to Lucy and whispered, "Is that it?"

Lucy nodded. They stared at it together until the clerk returned. "Is this to your liking, miss?" he asked.

"I like it very much," she replied. "How much are you asking for it?"

"This ring is very old, and very important to my family," answered the clerk. "I couldn't possibly let it go for less than one hundred and twenty pounds."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest the raised price, but then remembered herself and said, "Are you sure the price is fair?" She batted her eyelashes. "I would hate to pay the wrong sum for it, if it is truly as important as you say."

"Miss," said Eustace, "if I may interrupt you for a moment. I couldn't happen but overhear the asking price for this ring." He plucked the ring from her hand and held it up close to his face, then pulled it back, then close, then back, as if he were examining every detail. Lucy looked nervously at the clerk, who was staring at Eustace with a very odd expression. "After a close examination," Eustace continued, "I have determined that this ring is a fake."

"A fake!" exclaimed Lucy in a shocked voice.

"Yes, miss," he said, handing the ring back to her. "A clever fake, but a fake, of that I am sure."

"And who are you to determine if a ring is fake or not?" asked the clerk hotly. "You don't look like a jewelry expert to me."

"I happen to know exactly what I'm doing," answered Eustace, very offended. He turned back to Lucy and said, "Do you see the markings on the side? That means it is not even a high quality gold. And the stone? Nothing but glass. It's very pretty, but not worth much." Lucy pretended to look closely at the ring, but she was actually trying not to look at Eustace to keep from laughing. If anyone could be great at being a know-it-all, it was Eustace. "I wouldn't pay a penny over thirty pounds for this ring."

"What's this about?" exclaimed the clerk. "Thirty pounds! I could never let it go for so little!"

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy.

Eustace drew himself up, as if he was about to make a great speech. "Miss, you don't know me, and I don't know you. We've never met before. There is no reason at all for me to lie to you. I do not make it a habit to give advice to people I have never met." Lucy kept a smile on her face, but inside, she wished that Eustace would stop being so dramatic before the clerk became suspicious. "But you must believe me, even though you have no reason to do so. I would never lie to a young lady that I do not know."

The clerk held out his hand. "If you do not want to pay the full price, then I believe that our business is at an end." He motioned for Lucy to hand him the ring back. "Now if you please, I have other buyers who are interested."

"I'll give you sixty pounds for it," said Lucy quickly. The clerk refused, and then Lucy decided to pull out her last attack. Her lip trembled, her eyes grew wide, and she began to sob, "But I'll never be able to pay that much! And I need to buy this ring! My great-aunt is so sick, and this will cheer her up!" Eustace put a consoling arm around her, saying loudly, "This poor young woman spending her last pennies on this gift! If only this man was able to help, and to give her a fair price!" There were a few other customers wandering among the shelves, and by this time they were all staring at the scene.

The clerk tried frantically to hush them both, but after a few minutes he finally said, "All right then, you can have it." Lucy clapped her hands, and thanking him over and over again, quickly took out her purse and her money. She shook his hand and thanked him again, and then finally, she left the shop with her treasure still clutched in her hand.

Eustace joined her outside a few moments later. "Well, that was close," he said, and the two erupted into nervous laughter. They leaned against each other, tears streaming down, until finally Lucy said, "We should move along, before that awful man sees us." Eustace agreed, so they made their way down to the corner that had been set as the meeting place.

When they arrived, the others were nowhere in sight. "I do hope that Edmund's getting along all right," Lucy said. Eustace shrugged and checked his watch. "It's only been twenty minutes, so I'm sure he's fine."

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind. They turned and jumped: for a tall man with dark features was standing over them. Lucy thought that he looked somehow familiar, and she instinctively clutched her hand tighter around the ring.

Eustace, more offended by the proximity of the man rather than the interruption, said curtly, "What do you want?"

The man's eyes were fixed on Lucy. Quietly he began, "You seem so—" but then he cut off and shook his head suddenly. "You have something that belongs to me—or rather, was supposed to be mine."

Eustace moved so that he was standing between Lucy and the stranger. "What are you going on about? Move off. You don't know who you are speaking to."

The stranger laughed. "I think you have that wrong, young man. It's you who should worry about me. That is my ring you purchased, and I've come to collect it. You have a choice: you can give it to me now, and part ways as friends, or you can refuse. But be assured, if you refuse, I can make things difficult for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Edmund and Jill made their way down the side alley and up to the back of the antique shop. Quietly, Edmund tried the knob on the back door and was relieved to find the door was unlocked. They walked into the back room, which was covered in boxes and crates, all of which had a thick coating of dust and cobwebs on all of the surfaces. Jill made a face in disgust, but followed behind Edmund closely through the dimly lit room.

They stole through the stacks, looking for a place to start. A doorway led into the main shop, and Jill could hear the unpleasant clerk speaking to customers. She peered around the doorway to see if anyone was coming, and signaled to Edmund that it was all clear. Edmund nodded and gestured for her to stay put. He crept along the wall until he came upon a set of stairs. Slowly, he walked up the staircase, wincing at the small creaking of the floorboard.

At the top of the steps was a hallway that led to the living quarters. A small kitchen was on the left and a sitting room on the right, and a series of doors until the end of the passage. There was no sound at all on the floor, and Edmund's footsteps made a faint echo. He opened the first door and found a washroom that was (thankfully) empty. The next door opened to a bedroom that was rather bare but neatly arranged. He took a moment to look around, but found nothing of interest inside. Edmund stepped back into the hallway and shut the door. He turned around to go to the next, but standing directly behind him was the old man he had come to find. Edmund jumped straight into the air, causing the old man to chuckle. "Scared ya did I?" he said, laughing and shaking his head. "Well, come along then. You can join me for tea."

"I'm sorry?" said Edmund, feeling his heart begin to return to its normal rhythm.

The old man, who had already begun down the hallway, stopped and turned to him. "It is me you are looking for, isn't it? I figured I'd be seeing you again. Come along, if you want your answers."

Edmund took a quick glance at the stairs before following him down the hall and into another bedroom, which he guessed belonged to the man. It was tidy but very old-fashioned, with yellowing pictures in frames on the dresser and an ancient knitted blanket spread over the bed. But something about the room did not feel exactly right to Edmund. He had an absurd thought that the room was all for show, to give a visitor the illusion that they were visiting an elderly man's bedroom. The old man lowered himself slowly into an armchair and pulled a tray towards him. "Sit down, sit down," he said.

Edmund carefully sat down on the bed, rubbing his hands on his legs. "I came to find out what you meant yesterday," he began. The old man made no sign of acknowledgement, so he went on, "About me being a king, and about the ring being meant for me."

The man looked at him curiously. "Well, you _are_ a king, aren't you?"

The question was so unexpected that Edmund couldn't think of how to respond. He decided that there was no use in contradicting him, so he simply nodded. "It was plain enough," the man said. "As soon as I saw you I knew that. Something in your eyes told me. You've seen war, and heartache, and great deeds. You are a leader of men." He smiled. "Tea?"

Astonished, Edmund mumbled a "no thank you" and watched as he poured himself a cup. "You are a king, that is certain, although not of this world. The people in this world," he scoffed, "wouldn't be able to spot a true king if his hair was on fire. The time of monarchs was not that long ago, but now they are nothing more than puppets. There is no true nobility. People put their faith in rich and powerful men, and trust in this 'science'." He took a sip from his cup, and then looked squarely at Edmund with a slight smile on his face. "But you and I know better. We have seen the power that comes with great magic, and know what it is to pledge your life for your king."

Edmund stared back. His immediate thought was that the man must be mad, but he quickly dismissed that idea. "You said 'not of this world'. What do you mean by that?"

The old man thumped his hand on the arm of his chair. "You know exactly what I mean!" he said angrily. "You are not king of England. You are no more of this world than I am. You have lived enough for two lifetimes. You appear to be a young man, but your eyes betray more." He bent forward toward Edmund and said slowly, "I know what it is to have two parts to your life. I know what it is to have one existence, then another. I know." He leaned back in his chair and said, "Will you deny it?"

"I deny nothing," Edmund replied. That part of him that was what he considered his true self was stirring, and he felt it tapping inside his mind. "I am Edmund, king of Narnia. You are right; I am all that you say. Now I charge you: who are you, and how did you know all this?"

"Now we come to it." The old man snapped his fingers.

"You are not Narnian, that is certain," Edmund said.

"Narnia," the man said, as if he was tasting the word. "Never heard of it."

"Then where are you from?"

The man was silent for a moment. "The place I come from has no name, for it no longer exists. It was destroyed many years ago—more years beyond imagining. I am the last survivor, and I escaped with my father when I was very young. My son and grandson are the last of my race, although they do not understand their heritage, for they have not traveled between worlds as you and I have."

"How did you get here?"

"That ring," said the old man, "is a token of power, although all of the magic is gone, as far as I can tell." He noticed Edmund stiffen and said, "Do you know anything about the ring? Is that why you came to look at it?"

"I have seen that ring before," Edmund admitted. "It was worn by a witch that my siblings and I defeated. She was evil—" and then cut himself off, not wanting to reveal everything just yet. But the old man was shaking his head. "The owner of this ring was no witch. She was a woman of great power, and of great beauty, but no witch."

Edmund nodded. "The stone is the wrong color. But it is the same ring, I know it."

"That ring was worn by my queen. My father was her personal guard. When the war began, she entrusted it to him, charging him with keeping it safe so that she may have the power to rebuild when the enemy was defeated." His face became grim in the murky light of the room; his expression far away, as if he were seeing the events being played out right before him again. "But that day never came, and my father decided to betray her trust. As the last armies came upon the city, we made our escape. For you see, our greatest enemy, the queen's own sister, was riding with them—and that could only mean our utter destruction." Sadly, he sighed and closed his eyes. "My father used the power of the ring to send us to another world, and we came into this one. We survived as well as we could, traveling mostly, until my father died and entrusted the ring into my keeping. I tried to live as normal a life as I could. As if I could live a normal life, in a world in which I did not belong! But I survived, and lived on, and my son moved us all to England soon after he married. I tried to tell them about it, to explain who I truly am, but no one listened. And so I have lived, never believing I would meet one such as you, who had also traveled between the worlds." His voice faded away.

"Charn," said Edmund quietly. The word hung heavily in the room. Suddenly, the old man's eyes shot open, and he leaned forward and gripped Edmund's knee with strength that he wouldn't have though him capable. "What did you say?" he hissed, half accusatory, half awestruck.

"You are from Charn, aren't you?" Edmund asked. The old man jerked back as if the question burned him. But Edmund ignored him, the wheels in his mind turning, as the answers came to him. "If that ring is from the queen of Charn, then the one I know is its mate. It was worn by the queen's sister, Jadis." He looked up at the old man, whose eyes were wide and frightened. "Who are you?" he cried. His voice shook. "How did you know that name?"

"I know the name," Edmund explained, "because it is the name of the witch I told you of before. She wore a ring just like yours, which you say was her sister's. And I know of Charn, because I know those who have been there, after its destruction." Then he told the old man his story, beginning with his first trip to Narnia, his meeting of the White Witch, and then explained how they discovered Polly and the Professor's secret, and what they knew of the end of the war. The old man listened with rapt attention, never interrupting, until finally Edmund finished his story, and they sat silently again.

"I want to meet these others," said the old man. "I want to hear about the empty city from those who have seen it. Oh! how I've longed to know it again, to know what happened to all those we left behind." Edmund looked at him in concern, but he waved him away, continuing on, "My world is gone, and that I now know. It is a comfort to me to hear that the enemy, the White Witch as you call her, is destroyed." He shook his head, and to himself he said, "She used the word and destroyed the world. If my father had known . . ."

"I did not mean to cause you any heartache," said Edmund.

He shook his head. "Our meeting here was fate," said the old man.

"I don't believe in fate," replied Edmund.

The man smiled. "Whether you believe or no, we were meant to meet, nonetheless." He reached forward and took Edmund's hand. "Take the ring, it is yours. It has no power, but you alone understand what it means, and I would have none other for the keeping of it."

Edmund gave a small laugh. "I'm glad you approve. My sister is purchasing it right now," he said.

Downstairs, Jill anxiously watched through the doorway. Lucy and Eustace were arguing with the clerk, and she prayed silently that they would be able to convince the clerk to sell. When he finally agreed, Jill's heart leapt, and breathed a sigh of relief as they left the shop with the ring. She continued to stand watch, deciding to give Edmund only a few more minutes, when a man entered the store and approached the counter. Jill did not pay him much mind until she heard him ask for the ring. She crept out as far as she dared so she could hear as much as possible.

"I'm sorry," the clerk said. "Believe me, I am. I sold the ring to a young lady not five minutes ago. Had I known you were returning today—"

"You sold it?" the man roared, causing both the clerk and Jill to start. "You insufferable fool! How could you give it to a silly little girl?"

"No need to shout," said the clerk nervously. "Do you think I'm happy about it? I lost forty pounds on that sale!"

"Where did she go?" the man asked. He leaned in to the clerk threateningly. "Tell me who she is."

With his voice shaking, the clerk replied, "I—I don't know who she is, I've never seen her before. She left with a young man, and they were dressed peculiarly, very old-fashioned. You may be able to catch them—" but he did not finish, for the stranger quickly turned and swept out of the shop, knocking over a woman standing near the doorway.

Alarmed, Jill turned and ran up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. "Edmund!" she hissed in a whisper as she tiptoed down the hallway. "Edmund, where are you?" She listened at each door, until she finally heard low voices from behind one. Carefully she turned the knob and opened the door, peeking her head inside. To her relief, it was Edmund, sitting with the strange old man they had met yesterday. She burst through the door and said anxiously, "Edmund, we must go!"

Edmund stood. "Is someone coming?"

"No," Jill said. "But I think Eustace and Lucy may be in trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

Eustace and the stranger faced each other. "We aren't handing over anything," said Eustace. "So you might as well sod off before I call for the police." He turned a little and took Lucy's arm. "Come on, Lucy," he muttered, and steered her away.

But the man stood in their way. "Lucy, is it?" he said. He looked at her strangely, and his eyes grew wide. For a moment, Lucy felt as though he could see right inside her. But then the feeling was gone, and suddenly he became very charming. "I know I must have seemed unusual just now—" at this Eustace snorted "—but I must apologize if I frightened you. You see, I've been saving to buy this ring, which is very important to me. For personal reasons, you understand. If you could be so good to humor me—" and here he took out a bank roll and began flipping through the slips. "Would you care to part with it for double what you paid?"

Eustace made a choking sound, but Lucy answered calmly, "No thank you, sir. This ring is important to me, as well, and I could not part with it for any price." He only chuckled and went on, "Don't be silly, my dear! How much do you want? One hundred? Two hundred?"

"That's very generous, but I'm sorry, the answer is still no."

The man's face turned a horrible purple, and he yelled out, "Give it to me now!" He lunged at them both, but Eustace grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her out of the way. He managed to get a hold of her sleeve, and Lucy gave a strangled cry, pulling as hard as she could. "Let go of her!" shouted Eustace. For a terrible second, the man and Lucy fought over the ring. Lucy held it tightly, pulling and pulling as he tried to pry her fingers open. Eustace could think of nothing else to do, so he kicked the man right in his shin. He roared in pain, and Lucy used the opportunity to finally wrench herself free of his grip. Together, they took off down the street, weaving through the crowds of people. The man continued to bellow at them "Thieves! Thieves!" as they ran.

They moved as fast as they could, dodging the people who were swarming everywhere. Eustace held onto Lucy's hand tightly. After crossing several streets, Eustace finally stopped and looked back. "I think he's gone," he panted.

Lucy searched through the crowds. "No, there he is!" she cried, pointing. "Eustace, we need to split up."

"I don't want to leave you—"

"We'll be fine," she said quickly. She pressed the ring into his hand. "He thinks I have it, so he'll follow me. Double back and meet up with the others. I'll find you too." She looked up, and saw that the man had spotted them, and was nearly pushing people over who were in his way. Lucy turned and ran down the street, and after a moment, Eustace ran in the other direction.

He reached the next corner and ducked behind two women who were standing by the street, talking. Eustace peered around one of the women, who squealed, "What are you doing?" and swatted him with her handbag. Eustace sputtered an apology and jumped away, but not before he saw the man take off in Lucy's direction. Clutching the ring tightly in his hand, he hesitated for an instant before setting off to find Edmund and Jill.

Lucy moved as quickly as she could down the street. Every time she looked back, she saw he was gaining on her steadily. She got as far as the next corner before deciding she needed a plan, and quickly. The man was going to catch up to her no matter how fast she tried to run. She decided to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. She continued down the street, looking all around for a place to hide. Finally Lucy ducked into a shop, pulling the door shut and flattening herself against the wall. She closed her eyes and slowly counted to thirty.

As her heart returned to its normal pace, Lucy could not help but think that if this was Narnia, she would have a dozen soldiers ready to defend her. She would have an armed guard ready to fight, an entire army at her fingertips. Without thinking, her hand went to her side, feeling along her hip where her beloved dagger once hung. But then Lucy snapped out of her daydream, scolding herself for being so silly. Wishing for Narnia would not help her now. She carefully looked out the window and watched until the man hurried by, scanning up and down the streets, looking for her. Lucy pulled herself back away from the window, breathing a sigh of relief that he had missed her.

She heard an "ahem" as the storekeeper cleared his throat. He was looking at her with one eyebrow raised. "Are you all right, miss?"

"Oh, yes," Lucy stammered. "Just the heat, you know . . ." She grinned sheepishly and slipped out the door and into the street.

Turning back in the direction she came, Lucy walked slowly. She risked only one quick glance behind. He was nowhere in sight. She wondered briefly if Eustace still had the ring, and if he had caught up with the others.

Without warning, a hand clamped down on her shoulder, and Lucy was pulled into a side alley between two buildings. She pressed up against the brick wall, keeping her hands behind her. The man stood looming over her, panting to catch his breath, angrier than ever. He leaned into her and hissed, "You thought you could get away from me? I told you to hand it over." He grabbed her wrists, pulling them forward, twisting so hard that tears sprung into her eyes. Seeing her hands were empty, he demanded, "Where is it?"

"I don't have it," she said. Lucy tried to pull back a little, but he would not let go.

"You are lying!" he shouted. "I know all about the power that ring contains. That power belongs to me."

"The ring _is_ special," Lucy pleaded, "but not in the way that you think."

"No," he said, his voice black and thick, and he smiled in such an awful way that Lucy's stomach turned. "You are trying to keep it from me. You want to use it for yourself!"

Lucy was trembling, but she struggled to keep her voice even. "There is no power, it's just a ring."

The sound of his laughter made Lucy feel as though grease had been poured down her spine. "You cannot trick me. You know what that ring can do. You may have won once, little girl. But you won't get the better of me again. And this time, you don't have that dratted Lion to protect you."

Lucy gasped. Could he be talking about Aslan? How could he possibly know? Her mind whirled with the possibility . . . this stranger knew about Aslan, about Narnia . . . but it was impossible! He tightened his grip on her, sending sharp pains up her arm. "I don't understand," she cried.

"Lucy!" It was Edmund's voice, very close. Both of them turned in the direction of the sound, and then Lucy said, "My brother is looking for me. Let me go, or you won't get very far."

Lucy saw the change in his eyes right away. The man looked almost afraid! They heard Edmund call for her again. "Edmund, I'm here!" she screamed. The man jerked her arm and snarled, "I'll find you. I'll find you and when I do, you'll wish you had handed it over." He pushed her back onto the sidewalk. Lucy stumbled and fell to her knees, and the others were at her side a moment later. "He's there," she said, pointing to the side alley. Edmund nodded and he and Eustace disappeared between the buildings.

Jill helped her to her feet. "What are you staring at?" she snapped at a couple of old women who were gawking at them. "Are you all right? I feel terrible, we couldn't find you anywhere." Concerned, she looked closely at Lucy, who had gone a bit pale.

"I'm fine," she said, brushing dirt from her knees. She rubbed her sore wrist. Bright red marks stood out against her skin, where his fingers had gripped her.

Edmund and Eustace reappeared from the alley. "He's gone," Edmund said. "He must have slipped through one of the shops." He pursed his lips as he looked at Lucy's arm. "When I find him—"

"Let's just get back," Lucy said. "Before he shows up again." Still trembling, she leaned on Edmund for support. He held onto her as they quickly walked back to where they could meet the streetcar. Edmund's expression was calm, but his eyes betrayed the fury he was truly feeling. Eustace continually glanced over his shoulder, as if expecting the stranger to leap out at any moment. He closed his hand around the ring, safe in his pocket. He wondered why on earth the man wanted it so badly.

When they arrived home, they found Polly and the Professor sitting together in the backyard. "There you all are!" Polly exclaimed as they came through the kitchen door. "I was beginning to worry where you had gotten to—" Her voice cut off when she saw their expressions, knowing something was wrong. "What is it?" she demanded. "What's going on?"

"Show them, Eustace," said Edmund. Eustace reached into his pocket. Extending his arm, he uncurled his fingers, revealing the ring that sat in his palm.

The Professor drew in his breath sharply. "What have you done?" he cried, his eyes wide. He looked back and forth between the four. "Where did you—how did you—"

Polly had been staring at the ring, not listening. "I've seen this before," she said. "I know I have. It reminds me of . . ." Her voice faded away.

"Of Charn?" asked Edmund. Both Polly and the Professor stared at him. Slowly Polly nodded. She reached out and carefully picked up the ring, turning it around, examining it closely from all sides. "I recognized it too, but I thought it belonged to Jadis, the White Witch. But it's not hers. It was her sister's, the queen." Polly suddenly dropped it back onto Eustace's palm, as if she had been stung. He turned his attention to the Professor. "Did you know that already, Professor? Or were you still unsure which sister wore it?"

"Edmund, what are you saying?" asked Polly. She looked in confusion at the Professor. "Digory?"

"He's been collecting information on items from Narnia that have made their way into our world," said Jill.

"Edmund and Jill saw your writings, Professor," said Lucy quietly. "The day you fell. I hope you're not angry. But we wanted to know if it was real." Lucy's voice sounded sad, as if she were truly sorry.

The Professor's face was drained. Edmund felt a twinge of guilt confronting him like this, but then he thought of the marks on Lucy's arm. "I'm sorry," said the Professor. "I truly am. I never wanted you to find out about it like this." He patted Polly's hand. "I should have told you about this a long time ago. I've never kept anything from you before. From any of you," he went on, looking at each of them.

"Then why did you, Professor?" asked Eustace. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Sadly, the Professor said, "I didn't want to raise any false hopes, I suppose. It's tricky business, trying to identify what's real and what's not. I couldn't tell you all until I knew for certain—until it was clear, without any doubt, that these items are really from the other lands." He sighed. "I must beg your forgiveness."

There an awkward silence. But then Lucy kissed him on the cheek and said, "Of course, Professor." The others voiced their agreement, and he shook hands with each of them. Polly simply gave the Professor a dry look.

Eustace placed the ring on the small outside table, and the six sat around it, forming a circle. No one spoke for a long moment until the Professor said excitedly (causing everyone to jump), "A ring from Charn! From the queen's own hand, no less! Simply remarkable!" He felt around in his coat pockets before finally pulling out a pencil. "Now, tell me everything." He frowned as they all laughed, but then he took rapid notes as Edmund and Jill described the shop and their encounters with the clerk's grandfather ("He says he was actually there!" gasped Polly during Edmund's story), and then Eustace and Lucy recounted their part in purchasing the ring. Then Lucy told them the strange things the stranger said to her. When she was finished, everyone began talking at once: "He knows about Aslan!—How could he?—Could he have been to Narnia?—Maybe he's from Charn?—No, that's impossible—" and on and on it went, until they had discussed every theory, every idea, and still no closer to determining the truth.

"He is determined to get the ring, no matter what," Lucy said. She rubbed her sore wrist as if to emphasize the point.

"Whatever he wants it for, it can't be good," Eustace said matter-of-factly.

Lucy replied, "He thinks that the ring has some kind of power. He thought that I would know all about it."

"But the magic is gone from the ring," said Edmund. "That's what the old man told me, anyway. Why would he be so desperate to get it if it's worthless?"

"Obviously he thinks it'll work for what ever he plans to do," said Eustace. "Very dodgy, if you ask me."

"You should have seen him when the clerk told him that the ring was sold." Jill shivered. "I thought he was going to throttle him right there."

They sat in silence for a long moment, wondering what the stranger could be planning, when suddenly the Professor said, "This man you described, I think I know who he is. Of course! I saw him at an auction a few months back. Quite upset when I won the bid for a bit of Narnian artwork. Then I saw him again at the museum, lurking around the curator's office." The Professor thumped his fist on the arm of his chair. "I didn't even think of it at the time! He must be collecting artifacts, like I am. But he didn't seem dangerous at all. In fact, after the auction, I spoke to him. He offered to buy the painting from me right then, I just had to name my price. When I declined, he simply stated his disappointment and went on his way. I don't think he ever suspected I knew the true origins of the piece. I wonder why he thought you would, Lucy?"

"Because he recognized me," Lucy explained. The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fit together as Lucy went through it all in her mind. "When Eustace said my name, he looked at me funny, and I could see that he knew me. I think he knew Edmund too—he looked frightened when I said that he was looking for me."

"And you didn't recognize him?" asked Jill.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know. He seemed familiar, but I don't know from where. It's like I saw a picture of him once, or saw him on the street." Suddenly her voice became very grave. "It doesn't matter who he really is. But he knows me, and it won't be hard for him to connect us to the Professor. He said he would come after me, and I believe he will."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has been sending reviews and pm's with ideas and words of encouragement. The next few chapters are going to be a bit tricky for me, so I hope I can do it justice.

* * *

Everyone was anxious to start out the next day to find the next item on the Professor's list. However, Edmund felt it was best if they did not risk another encounter with the stranger until they had a plan. Eustace and Jill did not want to sit around all day, and so went off to the cinema for the afternoon. Polly went to visit a sick neighbor, so Edmund and Lucy were left in the house, nearly alone. The Professor had gone to his room the evening before and had not come out all day. Lucy was worried about him, so after lunch she and Edmund knocked cautiously on his door. The knock was met with silence. It wasn't until Edmund pounded firmly that the Professor begrudgingly called for them to come inside. 

He was sitting at the small writing desk, his back turned to the door. "Everything all right, Professor?" Lucy asked as they entered. He grumbled a response. Lucy nervously began to straighten the bedspread, but Edmund strode into the room and stood right next to him. "You didn't come down for breakfast or lunch. What's wrong with you?"

"Edmund! You shouldn't speak like that to the Professor. Perhaps he's not feeling well today."

"He's fine, Lucy. I think he's just feeling sorry for himself."

"See here," said the Professor finally, "I'm an old man and I'll take my meals as I like, thank you very much. I have enough with Polly without you kids on me too."

Edmund burst out laughing. "That's much better! I do hate it when you mope about."

The Professor's mouth twitched. "I wasn't moping. I was going through some of my notes, trying to make sense of all of this. Here, let me show you." He handed Edmund a list. "These are all the items that I have identified as having some connection to the other worlds. I marked the ones I acquired myself, and the ones that I saw in person. There are still several that I haven't seen yet to identify for sure."

Edmund sat down on the bed with Lucy and read the list silently:

_(1) Map, possibly Lone Islands. Shape and scale the same, although mislabeled. Bought £85_

_(1) Goblet, Calormene design. Image of Tash confirmed. Bought £15_

_(1) Portrait of Cair Paravel. Unconfirmed origin. Bought £32_

_(2) Shields, both with image of Aslan_

_(5) Coins, Narnian, possibly before Witch's reign_

_(1) Manuscript, story similar to that of King Gale. Unable to confirm date or origin_

_(1) Shield, possibly Galman, unconfirmed_

_(1) Diary, dated 1890-1911. Contains full description of summer solstice dances. Visit?_

_(1) Ring, gold with red stone. Belonged to queen of Charn, confirmed. Bought £60_

_(1) Sword, Telmarine design_

_(1) Sword, Narnian design, Caspian X reign? Bought £95_

"Is this all of it?" asked Edmund.

"Nearly," said the Professor. "There are many other things I have seen over the past few years that have stirred some memory, some feeling. But they do not have any solid evidence or specific connection. I sometimes wonder if I try to find something Narnian in everything I see, and if I can be objective any more." He sighed as Edmund handed the list back to him.

"Professor," Edmund asked, "what made you start collecting these things? Was there something more than just a curiosity?"

The Professor nodded. "I've always wondered about our connection to Narnia. Why does the magic work at some times, and not others? Polly and I went by the rings, which my uncle made more by luck than any skill of his own. But each of _your_ trips has had some connection to an object, save your trip to help Caspian defeat Miraz. First," here he counted on his fingers, "you four went through the wardrobe. Second, you two and Eustace got through the picture of the _Dawn Treader_. Third, Eustace and Jill opened the locked door at school."

"I've never thought about it, but of course you are right," said Lucy.

"Never thought about it?" asked the Professor, smiling. "You should know better than most that objects with a link to the other worlds can appear here, and how they can lead someone straight to Narnia."

"But isn't the wardrobe a different case, Professor?" Lucy said. "It's from the tree you planted, from the seeds of the apple Aslan gave you. That connection is undeniable."

"Then why didn't the magic work for anyone else? Or ever work again?"

Edmund and Lucy glanced at each other. The four of them had discussed this topic to exhaustion after their first return from Narnia. How could they unlock the magic of the wardrobe? They had checked it nearly every day for the remainder of their stay. Edmund had taken to reading books he thought would help, and Lucy would sit in the back of the wardrobe, waiting to feel the breeze of the forest on her back. Peter would eagerly talk about what fun it would be to go back as children again, and how happy everyone would be to see them. Even Susan, the sensible one, would sneak into the spare room to peek inside, only to find the wardrobe stubbornly, and disappointingly, just a wardrobe.

"We never discovered the answer," said Lucy sadly.

"Aha!" said the Professor, slapping his knee. "Here the mystery begins. How does it happen? That wardrobe was always and has always been perfectly ordinary. What caused the magic to work? That picture hung in Eustace's house for years. What made it move that day? Jill and Eustace's door was a part of that dreadful school building. Why did it unlock and open to Aslan's country?"

"It worked because it needed to," said Edmund. "Just like when we were called by Susan's horn. Narnia needed us, so we went."

The Professor took off his glasses. "Let's suppose that is the case. Then how do you explain the next trip? Did you and Eustace go because Caspian needed you? You weren't called there."

Lucy looked confused. "Of course Caspian needed us. We helped him throughout the entire journey!" She sat in thought as the Professor waited. "Perhaps—perhaps Narnia _didn't_ need us then. Perhaps _we_ needed Narnia, and it answered." The Professor motioned for her to go on. As if thinking aloud, Lucy continued, "That would make the most sense. Edmund and I wanted desperately to escape our aunt and uncle's house. And Eustace needed to go that time. If he hadn't, then he wouldn't have changed, and would not have been able to save Rilian."

"It's true that no one but Eustace and Jill could have rescued Rilian," said Edmund. "But they went to Narnia because they prayed to Aslan. It's just a coincidence that when they arrived, Narnia needed them."

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "Just a coincidence? Are you sure?"

Edmund frowned. "Yes, a coincidence. You're starting to sound like that old man, from Charn. He said it was fate that we met, but that's nonsense."

"You mustn't dismiss any theories right off, Edmund," answered the Professor. "If the door was just a coincidence, then why not the picture? Or the wardrobe? What if it was just _coincidence_ that you four came to my house that summer? If it was another four children, perhaps _they _would have found a wood inside the wardrobe."

"Hold up a minute," said Edmund, his voice shaking. "What are you saying, Professor? That our visit to Narnia was an accident? That we became kings and queens by luck?"

"No, no, now you're missing the point entirely." The Professor leaned in, looking very flustered. "You aren't thinking logically. You say you don't believe in fate, yet you won't accept the idea that another could have been in your place."

"How can I accept that?" said Edmund.

"Just listen a moment, Edmund, please. I think you four _were_ meant to go. You were meant to deliver Narnia, and rule as kings and queens. You were meant to go on that voyage with Caspian. Think of all the things you accomplished, that would have been impossible with you not there! And of course Jill and Eustace had to go to save Rilian. Caspian would have never let anyone search for his son." He picked up the list. "But we must put the pieces together to see the whole picture. Did you have the magic with you the whole time? Did you unlock it somehow? Or would Narnia have found you, no matter who took you in during the war? If these items have a magical bond to Narnia, then perhaps anyone can use them. Imagine if they fell into the wrong hands! But if it is all fate, then only the _right_ person can use them. Maybe we'll find other people who will go. We've already found one person who came from another world. What if there are more out there? And what if we find something that we can use ourselves? We could find a new way into Narnia!"

The Professor looked at them eagerly, expecting them to share his excitement. However, Edmund and Lucy only looked shocked. "A way into Narnia?" Edmund asked, with a hint of anger. "And what do you suggest we do then? We are never to return to Narnia, Aslan himself told us. What would be the point of finding something we cannot use? We'll never go again, no matter what you might find!" His voice sounded much more hurt than he had intended, and he stood suddenly and left the room to hide his embarrassment. Edmund felt beyond foolish. All of the old insecurities, all of the doubts that had been long dealt with were threatening to resurface. He was glad, just for a moment, that Peter was not there. Peter would have agreed with the Professor right away. He wouldn't have found the idea of someone else having their adventure so unsettling. Of course, going to Narnia was very different for each of them. For Peter, he simply became the king he was born to be. For Edmund, he had the chance to become someone else.

_No, that's not right_, Edmund thought. _Remember what Aslan said to you_. He sat down heavily on a chair in the kitchen, wishing that he could see Aslan again. Although he thought about Narnia often, he had not felt this feeling of homesickness in a long time.

"Is that you, Edmund?" Polly's voice came from the front hall. A minute later she appeared, a bit out of breath. "Mrs. Thomas is doing much better, and had plenty of gossip to share. I thought I would never escape!" She chuckled, but then saw the somber look on Edmund's face. "Everything all right, dear?"

Edmund shrugged. "It's this business with Narnia. I don't know what to think, and I hate feeling this way."

Polly patted Edmund's shoulder. "We all have a lot to think about. It's not easy to be reminded about something you can't hope to have." Edmund looked up at her. Polly gave him a sad smile, and Edmund knew that she understood exactly how he was feeling. "You and your brother," she said knowingly. "Always with the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"And what about you?" he asked. "Will you go and see the man from Charn?"

"I don't think so, Edmund," she replied. "It was an awful place, and although Digory wants to learn all he can about it, I would rather forget it myself."

"The Professor said that our going may have been pure chance, but I always thought that the prophecy was written about us. Do you think it was chance?"

Polly thought for a moment before replying, "I suppose it's possible, but I don't really believe that. I think Narnia was meant for you to find." Polly looked at him hard. "Why would you even question it? Are you afraid Aslan made a mistake?"

"No, of course not," Edmund said quickly. "But the Professor seems determined to discover why we went, and how the magic worked for us. He thinks that these objects will have the answers." He sighed. "I was very cross with him about it, too. I think I need to apologize."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Digory loves you. He'll understand." Polly shook her head. "Digory puts too much of his time into discovering answers, instead of letting things be what they are. He couldn't leave that bell alone, could he? And you see what happened there. Always the scholar, he's only happy when he's making some discovery. Trust your own heart, Edmund. It won't steer you wrong. When the answers are ready, they'll find you." To her surprise, Edmund stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Aunt Polly."


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Edmund,_

_I must tell you, I don't know how to begin this letter. Lucy wrote to me about the White Witch's ring, and at first, I thought she must be mistaken. But then your letter came._

_First, about this man who attacked Lucy—I think we must find out who he is. If he knows Aslan, then he may know us as well. Lucy said that he may have recognized you both. Could he be an old enemy? I've been trying to remember all those we faced during our reign in Narnia. You know as well as I do that we had little love for the Calormenes, nor them for us. And do you remember the evil men who were attacking our ships? They gave us a terrible time. We also were never sure if we had found all of the Witch's followers. Maybe he thinks it is her ring too, and wants to try to bring her back to Narnia. There are so many possibilities!_

_If he has threatened to come after Lucy, then I do not think it is wise to let him find us first. He sounds very dangerous, and if he is willing to threaten a young girl on a crowded street, he is likely to do anything. It should not be difficult for him to connect you to the Professor, and then to find you. Do not let her go anywhere alone. I am sure you have thought of this already, but I worry for her. Our Lucy does not always think of her own safety first before charging into danger. But how do we find him?_

_I feel torn about looking for more Narnian items. On the one hand, it would be wonderful to have a part of it with us. How many times have we both talked about having our old things again? I think we must find any pieces that could open a door to Narnia, in order to keep them safe. But I fear risking Aslan's anger in seeking a way to Narnia when we have been told the ways are closed to us. I know the Professor means well, but unless we receive a clear sign, I would rather leave well enough alone. We have all dealt with the loss, even to the point of losing Susan. I can tell you, Edmund, because I know you will understand: I do not know if my heart can take it again._

_I have made arrangements to come and visit on Friday. I would like to take a look at this ring myself. Until then,_

_Your brother,  
Peter_

Edmund put the letter aside and rubbed his eyes. It was very late, and everyone else was in bed. He had been trying all night to compose a letter to Peter, but nothing was coming out right. He wanted to send him some encouraging news because he could tell by the letter that Peter was very troubled. He always tried to be calm, and not show his emotions. But he was too much like Lucy. The fact that he had already compiled a list of their "enemies" said that Peter was determined to discover the stranger's identity. Edmund imagined that the first thing he would want to do when he arrived is to go immediately out to find him. He knew better than to believe that Peter was coming to "take a look at the ring". He was coming to check on them all, always the protector.

He agreed with Peter that they should try to figure out who he is, and Edmund had spent the past two days trying to do just that. However, he could not come up with a plan that could possibly work, and it frustrated him enormously. The others wanted to get started on finding more items, but he insisted they wait. If they ran into the stranger again, if something happened to Lucy, he would never be able to look Peter in the face again. Eustace agreed with him, but the girls were harder to convince. Lucy was being stubborn about needing protection (she insisted to him over and over, "I have fought in battles, you know, I don't know why you think I can't handle myself with one man") and he and Jill nearly had an argument about it ("Even if Lucy needs watching, there's no reason why _I_ can't go and do something!" she had shouted at him). Edmund found dealing with both girls very draining.

He checked his watch, and saw that it was nearly two in the morning. He yawned and stretched, and then put his writing things away. _I'll figure something out tomorrow_, he told himself, when he heard a noise from downstairs. He went to the door and listened, but did not hear anything else. He looked over at Eustace, who was fast asleep (and snoring rather loudly). Edmund decided he must have imagined it, when definite footsteps came from the hall.

Edmund stiffened. He glanced one more time at Eustace, and then looked around the room for something he could use as a weapon. The only thing he had was his fencing gear, but he decided it was better than nothing. He took the sabre and his torch and slipped silently into the hall.

He immediately bumped into someone. He whirled around to face the intruder, but it was only Jill. "Edmund, what are you doing?" she hissed at him, tightening the belt on her robe.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I heard a noise downstairs."

"I did too," she whispered. "Come on, let's go look."

"No, you stay here."

"Don't be ridiculous," she answered. She gave Edmund a look that made it clear that the conversation was closed, but she did allow Edmund to go first down the stairs.

They walked slowly down the steps, feeling their way in the dark. Edmund held the sword in his hand, and felt Jill clutching the back of his shirt as she followed his footsteps. He could just make out the shapes of the furniture. When they reached the last step, Edmund knocked his knee into the coat tree at the bottom of the stairs. He cursed under his breath, but then the noise came again. "Parlor," Jill whispered in his ear. She took the torch from him and they went quietly to the door of the parlor. They both pressed an ear against the door and listened. There was someone inside.

Edmund pushed open the door, and Jill turned on the lamp. The room was a mess. Cushions were everywhere, and the table drawers were upended around the room. A tall man was inside, digging through a cabinet. He whirled around, shielding his eyes from the sudden light. "It's him!" cried Jill, and Edmund surged forward in an instant. The man shouted and pushed over a table, blocking his way. Then he turned and fled the room.

Edmund jumped over the table and followed him. The man ran down the hallway and out the front door. Edmund chased behind. It was much easier to see outside in the light of the streetlamps, and Edmund could make out the silhouette of the man at the end of the street. He shouted to the man to stop, but he kept running. Edmund pursued him, running as fast as he could, through the empty streets. Every time he thought he was gaining on him, the man would cut down a side street or sprint through an alley. Finally, the man took a wrong turn, and ran down an alleyway that ended in a gate.

The man jumped up and started to climb. But Edmund got there a moment later, and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt. He pulled hard. The man slipped, and they both crashed on the ground. The man tried to scramble up, but Edmund still had hold of his arm, and he pulled him down to the ground. "Stop!" he cried. The man threw himself to the side and grabbed for the sabre. Edmund turned to avoid him, but the man managed to grab his wrist. He pulled Edmund up, his fist connecting with his jaw. Edmund grunted and stumbled back. The man knocked the sabre from Edmund's hand, then grabbed him by neck and threw him on the ground. Kneeling next to him, the man pulled out a long knife from his belt and held it to his chest.

"Who are you?" Edmund demanded. "What were you doing in my house?"

"Why, it's the little king," the man laughed. "You are Edmund, am I right? Your sister mentioned you were around when we spoke the other day. Now where is the ring?"

"Why do you want it?"

The man smiled. "The same reason you do. I need its power."

"It has no power. It's just a ring."

"You are a worse liar than your sister."

"Don't you dare speak of her," Edmund snapped. "You know nothing of us!"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me," the man said. "Of course, you were very busy the last time we met. You and your brother must find it difficult when meddling in adult affairs."

"I will only ask one more time. Who are you?"

"It would be best for you to remember where you are," the man answered. "Unless you've forgotten, you don't have your dirty beasts around to protect you this time."

He raised his hand as if to strike, but Edmund was ready. He brought his knee up, connecting with the man's stomach. The man staggered back. Edmund used the opportunity to grab his sabre. He stomped down on the tip, breaking it off, so that the blade now had a sharp edge. The man jumped up again and swung his fist. Edmund dodged the blow and pushed him hard in the chest. His knife fell to the ground with a clatter. The man crashed backwards into the gate.

In an instant, Edmund had the blade at his throat. "You assume much for one who says he knows me. Now, you will give me the answers I want. Who are you, and why do you want that ring?"

"Who I am is of little consequence," the man answered. "And I told you, I want the ring's power."

"And do what? You wish to rule here?"

The man spat. "You must be joking. This insignificant little country? I don't want to be here any more than you do."

Edmund's head snapped up at the man's odd statement. He was about to question him further when a girl's voice called out, "Edmund! Where are you?" Without thinking, he turned towards the sound, afraid it was Lucy. He only looked away for a second, but the man seized the distraction. He bent down, picking up his weapon. As Edmund turned back to him, the man sliced at him with the knife. Edmund cried out as it cut into his arm. He swung the sabre, but the man easily avoided him. He kicked at Edmund, connecting with the back of his knee. Edmund fell, and when he stumbled back up, the man was gone.

"Edmund! Edmund!"

"There he is!"

Edmund turned to the direction of the voices, holding up his sabre. But a moment later, it was Jill and Eustace who came running up to him. "Are you all right?" Eustace breathed. "Where is he?"

"Gone," said Edmund bitterly.

"Your arm, Edmund!" cried Jill. Edmund looked down, and saw his sleeve soaked with blood. "I'm all right," he said. "Is Lucy with you?"

"Of course not, do you take us for fools?" asked Eustace. "She's at the house with Aunt Polly and the Professor. Come on, we best get back. The girls were in a state when we left."

Edmund nodded grimly, holding his arm. They quickly made their way back to Polly's house. When they entered, Lucy was on him in an instant. "Oh Edmund!" she exclaimed, and hugged him tightly. Edmund gave a small "ow" as she squeezed him, and she drew back, and saw the blood on her hands. Horrified, she cried, "Are you hurt? What happened to you?"

"It's fine, Lucy, I've had much worse," he assured her. She took him by the hand and led him straight to the kitchen, Jill and Eustace following behind. She dug into a cabinet and pulled out a stack of towels. Edmund sat on a stool, favoring his knee, which was still sore. Jill brought the lamp closer so he could examine the cut. It did not seem deep, and looked much worse than it was, having soaked nearly his entire sleeve with blood. Eustace gave a low whistle. "That shirt is positively ruined, you know," he said. Despite the situation, the absurdity of the statement made Edmund and Jill burst out laughing. Eustace gave a sheepish grin.

Lucy brought over a bowl with hot water, and she helped Edmund with his shirt. She tried to wash away the blood, but her hands were shaking. "Lucy, sit down, I'll do that," said Jill, and she helped Edmund clean out the wound. When he was bandaged and in good order, he turned to Lucy and said, "See? I'm fine." Lucy nodded, still a bit pale, and Edmund reached out and squeezed her hand.

The Professor and Polly entered the kitchen, and Polly said, "There you all are! Did you find him, Edmund? My parlor is in shambles!" She gave him a hug, and went on, "It's a good thing you and Jill heard him when you did. There's no telling what he might have done to the rest of the house! Imagine, him down here, while we were all in our beds asleep! What is this world coming to?"

"Nothing seems to be missing," said the Professor. "Thank goodness we hid that ring. That is what he was after, isn't it?"

Edmund nodded. "I caught up with him, but he did not tell me much else." Quickly he told them of the confrontation they had in the alley. "He's not of this world, that is certain. And now he's gone, and we are no closer to finding out who he is!"

"I don't know about that," said Eustace. Eustace reached into his pocket, and pulled out a knife, laying it on the table. It was long and black, and the hilt bore strange designs. "You see? He left something behind."


	8. Chapter 8

The break-in left everyone rather nervous, and to Edmund's relief, it was agreed that they should put a hold on looking for more Narnian artifacts. The Professor called to check on his other things that he had left at home, and received some disturbing news from his neighbor: no, nothing had been taken, but a man had come to call on him. He did not leave his name or where he was staying, but had told the neighbor that he was interested in speaking to the Professor about certain items in his collection. He had made it seem as though it was life or death, so the neighbor had been happy to give him the address where the Professor was staying.

"At least the other things are secure," said the Professor. Polly first insisted that they all go home, where it would be safer. But the children refused to leave, saying there was more work to be done, and besides, how could they leave her alone, when the man might return? Edmund had taken to checking that all of the windows and doors were locked, and stayed up as if on guard late into the night. Lucy tried to make the best of things, and would sit up with Edmund talking about their family and times when they were younger and memories from Narnia, but she could not help but feel worried.

The Professor did insist on one thing, however: he went the very next day to meet the old man from Charn. Eustace and Jill, happy for an excuse to leave the house, went with him. But when they arrived at the shop, it was boarded up, and no one was there. No one could tell them why it was closed, but the young man who worked there had taken his old grandfather a few days before and left, presumably indefinitely. "Do you suppose our stranger had anything to do with that?" Jill asked, and Edmund said that he must have. They had not seen another sign of him since the night of the break-in. No one could identify the origin of the knife, which frustrated Edmund greatly, as it was their only clue to discovering his identity.

Peter was arriving the next morning, so Edmund and Lucy went to meet him at the train station. They waited silently together on the platform. Edmund continuously checked his watch. "He's late," Edmund murmured, but Lucy only beamed, watching the track for signs of the train. Finally, finally, the train rolled into the station, and then Peter was there, carrying a small case. Lucy hugged him tightly and said, "Peter, I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm glad you're here too," he said, and kissed her cheek. Then he turned to Edmund and shook his hand. Suddenly, Peter scowled. "What happened to you?" He gestured towards Edmund's jaw, which was sporting a fading purple bruise.

Edmund rubbed it self-consciously. "We should get back to the house." During the ride, Peter asked to hear about everything that had happened again, and Lucy started the story from the beginning. Edmund stayed quiet during most of it, until Lucy described the break-in, when Peter asked Edmund a great deal of questions: "What was he wearing? Did you recognize an accent? What was his fighting style? Was he skillful with the knife?" Edmund tried his best to answer them all.

Peter was solemn by the time they reached Polly's house, but when they entered, he was smiling again, as everyone crowded around to say hello. Even Jill, who was always a _little_ nervous around Peter, gave him a hug, and felt relieved that he was there. "Do you want something to eat?" asked Polly, but Peter said no: "I'd like to see that ring, and the knife."

The Professor led him up to his room, where both items had been hidden, Edmund close behind. Peter took the ring in his hand apprehensively. "I remember it, Edmund." He looked at his brother with wide eyes. "It was on her hand when we fought during the Battle of Beruna. I didn't think I would, but now that it's right here—" Here he paused, and closed his hand tightly around it. "This is really happening, isn't it?" His voice sounded very far away, and Edmund wondered if he was thinking of when they faced the White Witch. It was a strange thing—it was not that long ago, and yet at the same time, it was almost a lifetime ago. He handed the ring back to the Professor and said, "And the knife?"

"You'll notice," the Professor said as he pulled it from a drawer, "that there are markings along the hilt, although they aren't any style or language I've ever seen." He handed it to Peter, who turned it over and over. Edmund sat in a chair, watching. Peter ran his fingers along the hilt, tracing the designs. "I feel like I've seen this—but I don't remember where." He looked at Edmund. "You don't recognize this at all?" Edmund shook his head.

They spent the remainder of the day talking through everything again, and then again. Peter kept asking Edmund to describe his fight with the stranger over and over, trying to analyze each bit to pinpoint his fighting style, until finally Edmund told him that if he had to go over it one more time, he would go officially mad. Jill and Eustace went on about several bizarre theories, each more wild than the last, and Lucy listened wide-eyed, laughing at their imaginations. But every conversation inevitably came back to the same questions: who was this man? How did he know about Aslan? And what happened to the shopkeeper?

Edmund took up his watch again that night, lounging on a chair in the parlor, feet propped up on a small table, looking out the window. Peter joined his brother a while later, taking a seat next to him. Edmund had to laugh to himself: Peter always sat up straight.

"Edmund," he began, "now that the others are gone, tell me. What are your true thoughts about all this?"

There it was, the question that Edmund had been dreading. He knew that Peter would take anything he said to heart, and he was silent for a few minutes, deciding how best to answer. "I think," he replied, "that if I could have this my way, we would leave this whole business behind. We should not be seeking these items. It's my fault, I know—I was the one who wanted to look. Jill warned me, but the thought of having a piece of Narnia clouded my mind."

"Then are you saying we should give it up? All of us just go home?"

"No," Edmund said. "It's too late now. We cannot leave Aunt Polly here with that man out there. And I think we need to know _why_ he's after these items. If he is in league with one of Narnia's enemies, we must do all that we can to stop him."

"If there is a threat to Narnia, then we are bound by duty to help," agreed Peter. "But I fear what may come of this. I always hated fighting. I know this is different—there won't be a battle to win. But we only ever went to battle to protect Narnia, and I don't want a confrontation with this man—or anyone else—unless there is a just cause."

Edmund nodded. "We also must think of the others. This man knows Lucy, and now that he knows where we are, I am afraid to let her leave the house. And I think that the Professor is so focused on solving this mystery that he is blind to the dangers that may come with it. He has agreed to hold off on gathering more information, but I don't think that will last long." There was a long moment where neither said anything. Then Edmund continued, "Peter, do you think we should write to Susan? Warn her to be watchful of any danger?"

Peter closed his eyes and sighed. "You know as well as I do how well that will be received."

"I still think she should know. If he found us, he could find her."

Peter thought for a moment. "I am leaving the day after tomorrow. I can go home before I go back, and talk to her in person. Maybe that will help convince her."

"You should take the ring with you as well," said Edmund. "It'll be safer with you."

"I'm not sure," said Peter. "I'd rather be rid of that ring as soon as possible. Having the ring in my possession . . . the thought makes me uneasy."

Edmund frowned. "Why? It has no power."

"We can't be sure of that. It was used to travel across the worlds once. What if it can be used again?"

"And what of it? You wouldn't use it."

Peter's face was lined with worry. "I appreciate your confidence in me, but I'm not as sure as you are in my own strength. The chance to return may prove to great a challenge for me."

Edmund was astonished. Would he truly go against Aslan's wishes? "Peter," he said, "all of those times when you were the strong one and you made difficult decisions both for us and for Narnia! You must trust in yourself. You know what is right and what is wrong. You've proven yourself beyond doubt."

"But I was a king then, Edmund. Things are different now."

Edmund smiled. "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen."

Peter laughed sadly. "You are right, of course. But it never seemed to affect you as much as Susan or I, or even Lucy, after your last time."

"That's because I could never let it!" said Edmund sharply. "I never felt that it was _over_. How could I? My life began there. If it was finished—or if it had never happened, the way Susan pretends—then I would not be who I am. I would still be that boy who was taken in by the Witch, who let himself be tempted by candy—"

"That's nonsense," said Peter, with a wave of his hand.

"Is it? All of you came into your roles, even Eustace and Jill, but you had already started along the path. I had to change everything. And I have no regrets, of course! Not a single one, not even about returning here, of following Lucy through that wardrobe again, or following you through the door in the air." Edmund's voice took on a faraway tone, as if he was not speaking to Peter at all, but to himself. "It's strange, but I don't think I've ever really _missed_ Narnia, at least not in the way that you and Lucy have. But this past week, I have. I've been homesick. I was content to let things be. Now I know how you must have been feeling all these years."

Edmund was surprised by his own words, and felt a bit of heat rising behind his ears. But Peter only nodded in understanding. "It's always there, Edmund. I often think of Narnia, whether I'm at breakfast or reading the newspaper or even just walking down the street. Something will catch my eye or I'll feel something, and then it's there, some memory. And then I'm back to the beginning again, feeling lost, wondering what's going on there, if everyone is safe, and unable to know. Do they speak of us? Do they think of us? Or have we faded from memory again? And they have no idea—no clue as to where we are, that we are even still alive." Edmund watched him, completely gripped with Peter's confession. Was this the first time they had openly spoken of Narnia this way? He could not remember Peter ever being so humbled, and it made him uneasy and relieved at the same time. "I've accepted the way things are," Peter continued after a moment, "and I'm grateful for what we have done, and what I do have. I would not ever trade what happened for a life without knowing Narnia, or Aslan. But I tell you this, Edmund: if I did not love Aslan so, I would have spent all of my energy seeking a way back. I would have searched everywhere. And that's why I fear this ring, and all the other things the Professor is collecting. I am still only a man, no matter what titles have been given to me."

They sat in silence for a long while, each absorbed with his thoughts, wanting to say something to make things all right (or at least, less uncomfortable), but unable to find the words. But then, as these sort of things go, the quiet they shared was the right thing, and both were comforted, realizing the other felt the same way. And so, they eventually began talking again, not about the ordeal they shared, but about nothing at all, as close friends (and brothers) do. Soon their laughter drifted through the house, so that before long everyone else had joined them, despite the late hour.

Edmund was giving a riotous account of Eustace's fifth birthday party, in which he had snuck into his aunt's house and hid all of Eustace's presents. "That was _you_?" Eustace exclaimed, making the others laugh all that much harder. He tried to act offended, and narrowed his eyes at Jill, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "You traitor!" he told her. "I thought you'd be on my side."

Peter, who had been laughing along with the others, suddenly bolted upright. "The knife!" he blurted out. No one had heard but Edmund, who was sitting next to him. He looked at Peter strangely and said, "What knife?"

"_The_ knife," he said to him urgently. "I know where I've seen it before. It's a Telmarine knife. The handle looks the same as the one used to kill Miraz—what was the name of his advisor?"

"Sopesian," Edmund answered.

Peter did not ask how he ever could have remembered that, because it was Edmund, and Edmund always knew. "Sopesian, of course! That knife has the same design he used. Edmund, that's it. The stranger must be a Telmarine, and came with us through the door."


	9. Chapter 9

Jill was sitting on a step outside the back of Polly's house. It was a very hot day, and everyone else was inside, trying to stay cool. But Jill was enjoying the solitude. She felt that she could not think clearly while everyone else was around, especially now that Peter was there. She only had a short time by herself, however, before Eustace found her. "Everything all right then, Jill?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I feel as though time is not on our side, Eustace," she replied. "I think we need to do something, and soon."

Eustace shrugged. "There's nothing to be done. Besides, Peter's here now. He and Edmund will think of something."

Jill heaved a sigh. "By _we _I meant _us, _Eustace, don't you understand? They don't know what to do. They're scared of looking for more items, because they can't go back to Narnia."

"How do you know that?" Eustace asked doubtfully.

Jill blushed a little. "I heard them talking. And I wasn't eavesdropping!" she said, seeing Eustace's shocked expression. "Honestly I wasn't! But I heard them, Eustace. They don't want to become . . . mixed up with these items if they lead to Narnia."

"That's ridiculous. Why would they be scared of Narnia? They ruled Narnia—Peter is High King!"

"I know that, but they aren't allowed back. Aslan told them they could never return." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Peter is afraid to find a way to Narnia, since they may not use it. But we can! Aslan nearly promised us we'd go back one day. We aren't in any danger." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I know what it's like to disobey Aslan. It's an awful thought. I think it is up to us to figure out this mystery."

"What can we do?" asked Eustace.

"That's what I've been trying to think of," Jill replied. "We need to find that man. As long as he's out there, we are all in danger."

"I'm not sure about this, Jill."

"Don't you want to help?"

"Of course I do!" he said indignantly. "But we don't even know where to begin." They sat together, thinking. After a few minutes, Eustace said, "We could start with the closed shop. Perhaps if he was a regular buyer, we may find a name, or even an address."

Jill grinned and clapped him on the back. "That's brilliant, Eustace! Shall we go now?" Eustace almost asked her if she was joking, but he saw the look on her face, and knew that it would be useless to try to argue.

They made an excuse about wanting a walk, and Jill and Eustace left. They took the streetcar back to the store. It was still boarded up, and looked as though no one had been inside for days. The front door was bolted shut, so they went to the back, where Jill and Edmund had snuck inside before. "And if this one is locked?" Eustace asked.

"We've gotten through locked doors before," Jill smiled. It was, but the lock was much flimsier, and after a bit of pushing, Eustace managed to get the door open. "I'd better go first," he told her. Jill rolled her eyes, but allowed him to take the lead.

The shop was just as dirty and cluttered as Jill remembered. It was difficult to see through the dim light, but they felt their way through the storage room and to the front of the store. Eustace found the light, and when he turned it on, they both blinked in the sudden brightness. The store was exactly as they had seen it before, except that a thin dust covered the counters and the displays of the shop's items. Jill looked around while Eustace headed behind the counter. "Do you have any ideas on what we should be looking for?" Jill asked.

"They must have kept a ledger of some sort," he answered, coughing in the dust. He rustled around, looking through boxes and moving things on the shelves. Jill checked the front door to be sure it was securely locked. "I wonder when they were planning to return," Eustace said. He pulled a huge book with red binding from underneath and laid it on the counter. He began to flip through the pages, scanning the entries. "They were doing well," he commented. Jill walked back over and peered over his shoulder. "Do you see anything about the stranger?" she asked.

"Not yet," Eustace said. He continued to scan the ledger, trailing the pages with his fingers. Jill nervously glanced between Eustace and the book, and then back to Eustace. After what seemed an eternity, Eustace said, "Here it is! 'Gold ring with red stone, originally belonging to Grandfather. Buyer interested, set price at 100 pounds. Dealer's name: Mr. Lathian.' This must be him. The entry is dated only two days before you and Ed were here." He turned to Jill, beaming. "We have his name, now we can go." But Jill was looking around, frowning. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," she said in a clipped tone. "But Eustace, doesn't something seem odd about this? You don't find anything strange?"

"Strange?"

"Nothing is packed," she said. "Everything is out, as if he had planned to open up the next day, just as usual. Wouldn't he have at least covered things up?"

Eustace looked around, and then shrugged. "Don't we have enough mysteries to solve? I want to go." Eustace turned off the light, and they felt their way towards the back. But as they made their way through the stacks and shelves, Jill grabbed Eustace's arm. "Did you hear that?" she breathed.

"Hear what?" he said, and Jill quickly shushed him. They listened carefully. "There it is again!" she whispered.

Eustace swallowed. A definite noise had come from upstairs. Why had he agreed to come? And why had they been more careful, or at least quieter, when they were in the shop? He wanted to go immediately, but Jill was already heading towards the stairs. "Jill! Come back here!" he hissed. He caught her at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you thinking? We can't go up there!"

"I'm going to see what that noise was," she told him, "so you can come with me, or stay here by yourself." Neither option sounded ideal to Eustace, so he followed her as she slowly walked up the stairs.

At the top of the steps, they could see the hallway was empty. All of the doors were closed. "There's nothing here," Eustace whispered. But then another noise came, making them both jump: a thump, and then someone's voice.

Clutching each other tightly, they tiptoed down the hallway. At the first door, Eustace reached out and turned the knob. The door banged open. No one was inside. The next room was empty, and the next. The thump came again, louder this time. Jill opened the next door. Empty. Eustace had almost convinced himself that it might just be the building making its own noises when they reached the next door. Slowly, Jill took the doorknob and turned. The door creaked open.

It was hard to tell in the dark what was on the floor. It looked at first to be just a heap of clothing. But then the heap moved. Jill cried out and rushed forward. "Jill!" Eustace exclaimed.

"Eustace, help me!" she called. She struggled to turn the bundle over. He came to her side, and when they pushed, he saw that it was a man: a very old man, in fact. "Is this—" he began, but then stopped, and watched Jill lean in close to him. "Are you all right?" she asked the man, taking him by the hand.

"I heard—I heard you—and I tried to call out—" the old man rasped, but could speak no more. They pulled him from the floor, and laid him on the bed.

"What happened to you?" Eustace asked. Jill ran from the room, returning a moment later with a glass of water. She helped the old man take a sip, and when he finally drank, he laid back again, sighing. "Thank you," he said. "I thought that no one would ever find me."

"Who did this to you?" Jill asked, but the old man was looking at her closely. "It's you—you were here with the king. The other day, wasn't it?" Jill nodded. "My grandson, is he here?"

"No," said Eustace. "He's gone. The doors were locked. It looks as if no one has been here for days."

"That man," the old man said bitterly. "He was here, asking me about the ring. I told him it was sold—I said that I had given it to one who would take care of it. He was asking me about it, demanding to know how to use it—but I don't know, it was so long ago—" The old man coughed, and Jill helped him take another sip. "He must have taken my grandson. He left me here to die."

"It's all right," said Jill soothingly. "You are safe now." She turned and said to Eustace, "We have to take him with us. That man could return, and we can't leave him here, like this."

"And how are we to do that?" he asked incredulously.

"Just help me," she snapped, and they each took an arm. The old man was much lighter than Eustace expected. "We are taking you somewhere safe," she said to him. They heaved him up, and bearing his weight, helped him through the hallway and down the steps. They slowly made their way through the back room and out the door. The old man was thanking them over and over, in between worrying about his grandson and cursing the stranger. When they walked outside, Eustace shut the back door firmly behind them before turning to Jill. "And now?" he asked. "We can't possibly take him on the streetcar like this."

"We'll have to take a cab," she answered.

"We don't have the money," Eustace reminded her, but the old man said, "In my pocket. Take it." Eustace reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small roll of bills.

They managed to hail a cab, and rode silently back to Polly's house. Jill paid the driver as Eustace helped the old man out of the cab. Then Jill hurried ahead to open the door. She burst inside, calling, "Edmund! Peter! Come help us!"

"Jill, whatever is wrong?" Lucy was the first to the door, and she gasped as they entered. Edmund was there a moment later. "What have you done?" he asked, but then Eustace asked him if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could he please help, and Edmund immediately took the other arm and together they carried him up the stairs. They took him to the first bedroom, which the boys were sharing, and laid him down in the bed. "It's the old man from the shop," Jill said to Lucy, "He needs something to eat, and some tea and hot water." Lucy nodded and left the room. Jill sat down on the bed next to the old man. "You're all right now," she said. "This is our Aunt Polly's house. You'll be safe here."

Edmund, in the meantime, had whirled on Eustace. "What in the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

Eustace threw up his hands. "It was all Jill's idea. We went to try and find the intruder's name in the shop. And then Jill heard a noise, so we went to look and . . ." His voice trailed away. He gestured feebly at the bed

"And it's a good thing we did too!" said Jill, indignant. "The poor man would have never been found!"

"You went to the shop?" Edmund said to Eustace. "Knowing the danger you could have been in?"

"Excuse me," said Jill, standing to face Edmund, "but I don't recall needing _your_ permission to go anywhere."

Edmund's face was flushed. He put his hands on his sides and said, "And if the stranger was there still? What would have been your plan then?"

"You aren't the only one who knows how to fight, Edmund," said Jill. They stared at each other for a moment, when the door opened. Lucy had arrived with a pitcher of water and the tea things, followed by Polly, Peter, and the Professor.

"This is he, then?" asked the Professor excitedly. "This is the old man?"

"Please don't start quizzing him now, Digory," said Polly. She stood by the bed and looked the old man over. "You poor dear, you looked half starved! We've brought you some tea and good hot soup. We'll have you good as new in no time." The old man nodded his thanks, but then his eyes fell on Peter. "You!" he said. "Another king! I never thought I'd see it in my lifetime!"

Peter smiled and placed his hand on the old man's head in a very kingly way. "Be at peace, father," he said kindly. "You are among friends." The old man reached up and squeezed his hand, nodding. Polly brought over a drink for the old man, and Peter turned to the others and said, "Eustace? Jill? May we speak downstairs?"

They followed him out, Jill feeling rather annoyed at being treated like a little girl, and Eustace feeling rather like he had been called to the headmaster's office. They reached the kitchen, but before either of the older boys could say anything, Jill immediately started, "Don't even begin a lecture. We went to the shop to find information. He had been left there by the stranger. Left for dead! What would you have had us done?"

"And did you find anything?" Peter asked.

Jill was very surprised at the question, having fully expected a lecture anyway. "Well, yes. Eustace found the shop's ledger, and it had the stranger's name."

"Mr. Lathian," Eustace piped in.

"Why didn't you say anything to us before you left?" demanded Edmund. "You two shouldn't have gone alone."

"Because we knew you were nervous about finding more Narnian things," Jill answered hotly. "Eustace and I wouldn't have gotten into trouble for it, so we felt that we should be the ones to go. And we knew you would cause a fuss, so we didn't tell you first."

"It was foolish for you to go, but it was very good work," said Peter.

"What?" cried Edmund. "You aren't saying you're _glad_ they went!" He gaped at Peter for a moment, and then threw up his hands in disgust and left the room.

"The old man said the stranger had come to the shop and was demanding information on the ring, Peter," Jill said, ignoring Edmund's exit. "I think he may have kidnapped his grandson."

"Yes," Eustace agreed. "He certainly left in a hurry, and hadn't bothered to close up the shop properly. And no matter how much of a boar he was, he wouldn't have left his grandfather in such a state." They told him the story in its entirety, and Peter did not interrupt. As Jill finished with the cab ride over, Polly entered the kitchen. "How is he, Aunt Polly?" Peter asked.

"He's had something to eat, and seems much better for it. He and Digory are already friends, and Lucy is readying the bathwater," she answered. Then she smiled slyly and winked. "If this is how all of your holidays here will be, then I must know right away. I'll need to buy a new house to accommodate all of our guests. This house isn't quite big enough, especially if you are planning to rescue anyone else."


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy entered the kitchen carrying a tray loaded with empty dishes, and very unceremoniously dumped the entire tray into the sink. She gripped the edges of the counter, trying to get her emotions in check. When she finally felt calm enough, she began to rinse out the bowls and utensils.

It had been a difficult few days at the house for all of them, but Lucy was feeling especially drained. Peter had left the day after the old man arrived. She was very sad to see him go; she asked him if he couldn't possibly stay a bit longer, but Peter assured her that he had to return. Besides, he was going to check in on Susan and warn her about the stranger (for whatever good it would do), and Lucy agreed that yes, Susan would need looking after.

When Peter left, Edmund had become nearly impossible. Lucy had begun feeling a bit like a prisoner, as Edmund insisted she not go anywhere, in case the stranger was lurking about. She felt unbearably embarrassed about her entire encounter with the stranger, and wished she had been able to handle him on her own. She understood their protectiveness, but resented it nonetheless, and found herself snapping at Edmund whenever he spoke to her. To make matters worse, Peter had agreed that she shouldn't go anywhere alone, and had even had the gall to tell her before he left, "Now Lucy, I know you don't like being cooped up here, but you really must listen to Edmund. It's far too dangerous for you to be out on your own"—as if she were only a child!

"I fought in _battles_," she muttered to herself as she cleaned. "I know how to fight. I was better at shooting than Edmund _ever_ was, and I know how to use a knife. As if Father Christmas hadn't given me a weapon as well! Besides," she continued, taking her frustrations out on the spoon in her hand, which she was scrubbing furiously, "I faced plenty of danger when I was queen, and it's not fair that Edmund and Peter get to continue on and act as kings, while I have to be just plain old Lucy. I'm not _helpless_, after all." Her monologue went on like that for a while, as her frustrations boiled over.

In truth, Lucy had every reason to feel frustrated, and it was more than just Edmund's smothering. Lucy had taken on the task of looking after the old man, a job that the others seemed to naturally hand over to her. She was grateful for something to do, but the old man was proving to be a very trying houseguest. On the first night there were so many of them in the house, dinner had to be done in shifts. Lucy had volunteered to eat last, so she took dinner up to the old man, who had been set up rather comfortably in the boys' room. She had knocked on the door softly and entered when he called. She found him in bed, papers spread about. He put down his pen and smiled at her. "I see you have been given work to do," she chuckled.

"Ah, yes, Professor Kirke has asked me to write down my story, and everything I can remember about Charn. It's simply amazing!" he exclaimed. "I never thought anyone would be interested in hearing the tales of an old man. Certainly no one has for quite some time." Then he laughed. "He's curious as a child, isn't he? I imagine I'll be sorry for volunteering myself before long, and have nothing but a hoarse voice and cramped fingers for my pains. But it is so good to have someone to listen again."

"Our Professor is quite the collector of unusual stories," agreed Lucy. She helped him clear away his papers and set the tray on his lap. She had started to go, but he asked her if she wouldn't mind staying for a while, and as Lucy had felt it would be positively bad manners to refuse, she pulled over a chair and sat down. "I have been told that you are a queen as well," he said. "How many of you are there?"

"Four," she replied. "My brothers Peter and Edmund, my sister Susan, and myself. We ruled Narnia together."

"Four," he murmured. He thought for a minute while he chewed. "Very odd indeed! Never heard of such a thing myself. Of course, from what I've been told you did a good enough job of it, so I suppose my opinion matters little. Although you don't look much like a queen to me." Lucy, completely taken aback, blushed furiously. The old man must have seen her fallen expression, for he went on, "I meant no harm, miss, but was only commenting on your youth. Your brothers appear much older than they are. But you seem to be the right age."

Lucy did not know how to respond to this, so she had decided to change the subject. "You are feeling better now, I hope?"

"Yes," he answered, poking his fork through the air as if to emphasize his point. "Although I worry about my grandson. He's a great fool, and a thorn in my side at times, but he is all I've got, after all. His father died in the war, you know, and his mother soon afterwards. The doctors said it was pneumonia, but I knew better! Her heart was broken, you see. The boy wanted to enlist, but he couldn't. Wasn't old enough at the time, and even if he had lied, they wouldn't have taken him anyway, on account of his leg. Hurt it when he was a child, and now he has a limp." He sighed. "I suppose things don't always happen the way we expect, do they?"

"Not always," Lucy said. "But I wouldn't give up hope yet. We'll find him."

The old man looked at her disapprovingly. "Are you always so optimistic?"

"I—I think so," she replied. She excused herself as soon as she could. She lay awake that night, thinking about what he had said, and became nearly furious with herself when she felt a few tears slide down her cheek. Lucy tried her best to be quiet. But Jill was awake anyway, and when she heard Lucy sniffle she immediately sat up and said, "Lucy, whatever is the matter?"

She thought for a moment that she would not tell her, afraid of how silly it would sound, but then before she realized it Lucy was spilling everything to Jill. She felt inadequate, and useless, and she was angry with her brothers for treating her so helplessly and even more annoyed at the strange old man for his careless words. Jill handed her a handkerchief and listened as a good friend should. "After all," said Lucy when she was finished, "I don't need reminding that I look nothing like my former self!" Lucy didn't say it, but when she looked in the mirror, she knew how drab her clothing looked compared to the beautiful gowns of Cair Paravel, and how her sensible hairstyle was nothing like the long hair that always got in her way when she was riding her horse. "It was such hard work being a queen, doing the right thing all the time, worrying about everyone else. It wasn't all feasting and parties the way it is in the stories. And even though Peter was always so protective, Edmund would stand up for me, and he treated me no differently than anyone else. But everything is so different here!" she said sadly. "Peter and Edmund still carry themselves as kings, and even Susan acts as though she was royalty. I know I am the most ordinary out of all of them! I couldn't even take care of Edmund when he was hurt, after I've done it loads of times! Maybe outside of Narnia, I simply am a regular girl."

She looked at Jill with embarrassment, expecting Jill to tell her to stop being so dramatic, but thankfully Jill said, "You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Lucy. You're worth ten of any girl I know! And bother Peter _and_ Edmund. They don't always know what's best, even though they act like it." She folded her arms. Jill and Edmund weren't quite on speaking terms yet. "You're smart enough to take care of yourself. And forget what that batty old man says. What does he know? He's half lost his marbles anyway." Jill was working herself into a state. But then Lucy started laughing, and as laughing is contagious, soon the two girls were giggling together, both feeling much better.

From then on, whenever Lucy took the old man his meals, she would have a ready excuse not to stay. He was very strange, and told long stories about his life to anyone who would listen. Anyone usually meant the Professor, who would say "What a fascinating case!" over and over again. The others had tried to sit with the old man, out of a mixture of curiosity and pity, but he was very often rude to them, complaining about his pillows or his tea and not bothering to learn any of their names. Edmund had a stern chat with him, for all the good it did: now he was only rude to them when Edmund was not in earshot. Finally Polly, who had just about enough, told the Professor that the old man was not a _fascinating case_, but rather a stranger living in her house and eating all the food, and he had better think of something and quickly or she'd be ringing for the police to take him off of their hands.

They had attempted to get a full account of what had happened to him at the shop, but now that the old man was feeling better, he began to embellish the story. According to the old man, the stranger had broken into the shop and come up to his room, where they had a wrestling match during which (depending on the version he was telling) he was sure he had broken the stranger's arm or nose or any number of body parts. Sometimes the account would add in a duel, other times the stranger was accompanied by four or five others that he also bested. Jill pleaded with him to know what had happened to his grandson or where they might have gone, but with each telling his accounts became so elaborate that it was impossible to tell what was truth and what was fiction.

"He's as daft as a badger," Edmund commented, which made Lucy laugh in spite of herself. (This saying, of course, was from Narnia, which Peter had coined during their reign, and "Budgie the Daft Badger" was a joke within Cair Paravel. Budgie, who lived in the Great Forest, would find some fault with his neighbors once a week, and would come to court to complain about this one's garden or when that one was going to bed, insisting on immediate arrests. The four were patient at first to listen to his complaints, but finally Peter had told him sternly but kindly that he could not take up so much of their time with such things, and he really ought to find a way to get along with everyone. Budgie had taken great offense to this, and proceeded to attack the castle the very next day. The Centaurs on guard had him in custody quickly enough, and although the punishment for treason could have been severe, Peter was lenient. His hut was moved to the very edge of the forest, where he lived a day's walk from everyone else.)

Lucy had just heard an earful from the old man again when collecting his lunch tray, as the tea was too hot and the stew was too cold. And there she was, taking out her frustrations on the dishes, when Jill found her a bit later. "Don't tell me he was at it again!" said Jill, when she saw Lucy's expression. Lucy tried to think of something pleasant to say, but instead simply nodded. "Perhaps Aunt Polly's right, we should call for someone to come for him. He's becoming a bit much for us to handle."

"It's all right, Jill," Lucy sighed. "I try to remember that he doesn't mean any harm, and he must be terribly worried about his grandson."

"We'd have him out of here soon enough if Edmund would let us go and look for him," said Jill bitterly.

Lucy flinched a little at her comment. She felt as though she should defend him, but in her present state of mind, she could not disagree. "It's this house," she said. "I feel as though the walls are closing in on me. I want to get out and _do_ something."

"Then why shouldn't we?" said Jill. "Come, Lucy, let's go out for a bit. We can slip out and have a nice walk before anyone notices we're gone."

Lucy hesitated, but the thought of having a free afternoon was just too tempting. Besides, they could take care of themselves. Jill gathered their things and then they slipped out together. "Where to now?" asked Jill. Lucy suggested the market a few streets over, and Jill agreed. They walked together, happy to be out. Lucy tried not to think about the old man, or the stranger, or to imagine what Edmund would say if he found them gone. But these thoughts were quickly pushed aside when they arrived. There were dozens of sellers out, and the girls browsed through the flower stands, and walked around the booths of jewelry and hats and fabrics. After looking through everything, they bought two lemon ices and sat down on a bench together. The girls chatted for a long time, watching the people who walked by. Lucy was feeling better and better by the minute, closing her eyes and tilting her face up to the sun, breathing in the aromas in the warm afternoon air.

A good bit of the afternoon was gone, and Lucy was beginning wonder if they should start home, when Jill grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bench and behind a nearby tree. "Jill, what's wrong?" she yelped.

"Look!" Jill said, and together they peered around the tree. Lucy didn't see anything for a moment, but then she saw him: the stranger was standing in front of the fruit seller, haggling over a bag of apples.

"Do you think he spotted us?" Lucy breathed.

"No," said Jill. "We can circle around and start back. He won't see us."

But Lucy had another idea. "No, Jill, let's follow him," she said. Jill's eyes grew wide, but Lucy pressed, "We can stay out of sight, and if we follow him, we may be able to find where he lives. He has to be heading home, if he's out buying fruit."

Jill could see the logic in this, but she bit her lip. She looked worriedly between Lucy and the stranger, unsure of what to do. Walking around together was one thing, but following the man . . . he did attack Edmund, after all. The stranger finally bought his items and started back up the street. Lucy started to follow, and after just a moment's hesitation, Jill tagged along behind.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel as though this chapter was forever in coming! My apologies for keeping everyone waiting so long, and for not responding to the messages sent to me after the last chapter. I caught the flu the day I posted last, and then after spending a week in a haze of NyQuil, woke up to a week's worth of dishes and laundry and emails and phone messages and paperwork on my desk.

Not completely happy with this chapter, it doesn't feel done, but I've been revising for four days and can't take it anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy and Jill stood outside of the small building to which the stranger had led them. They were sure that he had no idea that they had followed him. They had watched from across the street as he disappeared inside, only to emerge again about ten minutes later. He had walked briskly down the street, and the girls stayed hidden, watching him go. Jill wanted to leave, but Lucy insisted on investigating further.

"Let's try the door," said Lucy. Jill bit her lip, but followed her to the side. To their surprise, the door was unlocked. Lucy opened it slowly, and together, they stole inside. There was a small room with just a chair and table inside. Jill found the light, and now they could see a doorway leading to the rest of the building.

"Stay and keep watch," Lucy said. "I'll be just a few minutes." Her voice held a command that Jill had never heard before. She knew that any protests would be useless with Lucy, so she just nodded, and hoped that Lucy would be quick.

Lucy went through the doorway. There was a small stove on the side, and a very moldy-looking chair nearby. But against the wall was a large set of shelves that made Lucy gasp. The shelves were filled with a collection that would look strange to anyone else, but Lucy recognized most of it right away. The lowest shelf held an assortment of knives and small swords, all with designs of Narnia and Calormen and Telmar and even the Lone Islands. One shelf contained a huge shield, the face of Aslan prominently etched to the front. Lucy traced her finger along the picture, a chill rising up her spine. She wondered who had used this shield. Was it one of their soldiers, defending Cair Paravel? For which battle had it been made? Did she know the owner? Could it even be possible that one of her own brothers had been there, perhaps even used it once? Or was it from a later time, commissioned by Caspian, her dear friend?

The other shelves held a wide array of things: a statue of a Centaur, dressed in Narnian armor; a set of candlesticks, which Lucy actually recognized from the palace; a sketch of Miraz's castle, on a dirty and brittle piece of parchment; a collection of jewelry that seemed Dwarfish in design. Lucy nearly cried out when she saw a small dagger on one of the shelves. She slid it from its sheath, her heart pounding. But it was not her own: the blade contained a different inscription, but the hilt was so similar that for a moment she had thought she had her own dagger, her Gift, back again.

Sadly, Lucy replaced it on its shelf, and looked over. On the wall was a large map, with writing and lines drawn all over it. It was a map of Europe, Asia, and Africa. Lucy stepped up for a closer look. There were trails drawn around the map, all with dates and items written beside the city names. Some of the items Lucy recognized from the shelf behind her, and she assumed that the stranger must be using the map to catalogue his travels, and his purchases along the way. She traced one of the lines up to England. There were many notes written in the Atlantic Ocean, with lines pointing to different towns around the country. And at the end of one line, she read: "Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, kings and queens of Narnia"; and below that: "Professor Digory Kirke, Narnian items in collection—does he know?"

A strange rushing pulsed inside her mind, and Lucy stepped back. How long had he been tracking them? How long had he known? For a moment, Lucy was glad that Peter was with Susan—who knows what sort of trouble she could have stumbled into! But she knew that she had to go, and immediately. A noise came from behind a door to her left, and Lucy jumped, turning to face whatever was there. But the door had not opened. She debated about looking inside when she heard Jill call, "Lucy?"

"I'm here, Jill, I'm sorry, it's just that I found—" Lucy stopped short. The stranger entered the room, holding Jill in front of him, a knife against her throat.

"It was unwise for you to come here," he said. "I warned your brother to stay out of my way. Did he send you here?"

Lucy shook her head. "It was my idea." Lucy's eyes flickered to the collection of weapons just out of her reach.

The look was not lost on the stranger. "Perhaps you think you can use a sword, and defeat me? I've waited too long, and I am too close now for you to get in my way."

"I don't know what you want, but I can help you. I know you're from Narnia. You're a Telmarine, aren't you?"

The stranger smiled. "So you figured it out, did you? And how did you find me here? No matter, you won't be leaving."

Lucy took a step forward. "Let her go, she doesn't have anything to do with this. You have me."

"Lucy, don't," breathed Jill. But Lucy continued, "It's the ring you want, isn't it? I can take you to it. Just promise you won't hurt her."

The stranger raised an eyebrow. "You have it then? Give it to me."

"I don't have it here," she answered. "It's back at our house. I can get it for you. Let her go, and I'll get it and bring it here—"

"So you both can go and bring the others? No. But you will get me that ring." He led Jill over to the door. Keeping the knife at Jill's neck, he took a key from his pocket and handed it to her. "Unlock the door and get inside," he ordered.

"No," said Lucy. "You have to let her go first—"

"But you aren't in a position to negotiate, are you? After all, I could kill you both now, and get the ring myself." He nudged Jill towards the door. "Now unlock it."

Jill took the key in her trembling fingers. "It's all right, Lucy." She unlocked the door and handed him the key. Then she went inside. He shut the door behind her and locked it again. When he turned around, he saw that Lucy had started towards the shelves. In a flash, he was at her side, and pulled her away. Lucy twisted in his grip, but he was much stronger than she was. "We'll get the ring," he said to her, "and then we'll come back here. Then we'll see about releasing your friend."

Lucy nodded, not seeing any other choice. They walked back through the little anteroom, and Lucy glanced behind her, praying that Jill would be all right. She was sure she'd think of something by the time they returned. She hoped that with the ring in his possession, he would be satisfied. They walked out into the street. He slipped his arm around her, pulling her against him, and Lucy could feel the blade against her back. She stiffened and they began to walk. Lucy looked around, hoping that one of the people they passed would notice her, would notice the knife he held. But the stranger had hidden it enough so that to any passerby they looked as though they were simply out for an evening stroll.

"Why do you want the ring?" Lucy asked as they walked. He did not answer, so she pressed, "It does not have any power, you know. The old man who owned it, he told us. The power has been gone for a long time, and no one has used it in years and years. Whatever you are planning, the ring will not help."

The stranger snorted. "You mustn't believe all that you hear, especially when it comes from a feeble-minded old man. The ring has power, for one who knows how to use it. And I do."

"And what will you do then?" she asked.

"I'll do what none of you could accomplish," he said quietly. "I'll return to Narnia. It was a mistake to come here. Miraz was a terrible fool, who put his trust in traitors and faithless men. But we Telmarines are strong, much stronger than those wretched animals and creatures that overtook us. I'll reunite with my fellow countrymen. It will be easy enough to usurp that boy of his, whom you helped to the throne."

Lucy stopped suddenly, and twisted to face him. "You don't understand," she said. "Time is different here, on this side. Caspian is no longer king. By now his grandson, or even his grandson's grandson is on the throne."

The stranger squeezed her arm and hissed, "You lie!"

But Lucy's expression remained fixed, in spite of the sharp pain. "Caspian is dead—has been dead for years, I imagine." Her voice caught a little as she said this, but quickly continued, "Even if you returned to Narnia today, you'd find it very different than when you left. Narnia is stable, and at peace. The Telmarines who stayed behind became his loyal subjects and friends. You would have no chance to take over the throne. The Telmarines are nothing but a memory, a dark page in Narnia's history."

The stranger's face was twisted in fury. "You are wrong. Even if time _is_ different on this side of the door, the Telmarines would never have accepted Caspian as king."

"I was there," she answered. "And so were others." Her voice was calm, and her assurance made him uneasy. He searched her face, but saw no lie there. But he refused to believe her. He pulled her against him again as he continued their march. They did not speak again, but Lucy could feel the stranger shaking as he gripped her. He pressed the knife against her so hard that Lucy arched her back to avoid the sting of the blade.

Polly's house was very close to where the stranger had stored his collection, so close, in fact, that Lucy could not believe that they had spent so much time wondering where he was. When they reached Polly's street, Lucy finally said, "The others are probably home, you know. You'll have to let me go to get the ring."

"We'll go together," he said. But he must have rethought his plan, because then he said, "Is there a back entrance to the house?"

"The kitchen," she said, and led him around the back. He let her step up to the door as he pressed himself against the house. "Is anyone there?" he asked.

Lucy opened the kitchen door and called, "Hello? Edmund? Eustace? Aunt Polly?" She waited a moment and then called louder, "Anyone there?" Lucy expected an immediate answer, but to her surprise, there was none. "They must be out," she answered nervously. How could she possibly escape him now?

He gestured with the knife and followed her inside. They walked slowly through the kitchen and into the hall, Lucy going first. She peered into the parlor. "It's empty," she told him, and he followed cautiously behind her towards the stairs. "Go," he said, and she climbed the staircase.

"Which room is it?" he asked as they reached the top. "It's in my room, at the end," she answered. He pointed down the hallway. "Get it." He turned around, looking down the stairs for any sign of the others.

Lucy hurried down the hallway and into her room. When she stepped inside, she was startled to find the old man standing there. "What are you doing in here?" she asked, forgetting the danger for the moment.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Is something wrong?"

Lucy stepped forward so that she and the old man were only inches apart. She whispered in his ear, "The man who attacked you is here. He wants the ring, and he's locked up my friend Jill."

"He's here?" the old man said in surprise. He started for the door, but Lucy caught his arm. "No! You mustn't let him see you. Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," he answered. "The old Professor said something about how they were going out. It was a while ago, though. I've been here by myself."

Lucy bit her lip. What to do now? If she handed over the ring, he might not release Jill. But she knew she could not stall him forever. As if on cue, the stranger called down, "Quickly now. Bring the ring to me."

"Just give it to him," the old man said. Lucy hesitated, and then nodded. "Just a moment!" she called back. She went to the desk and pushed it aside. Reaching behind it, she felt for the small latch that kept the compartment in the back closed. She pulled the hook out and then opened the hidden drawer. Then she reached inside, pulling out the ring.

Jill, meanwhile, was busy trying to find an escape. But she wasn't alone: when the door had shut behind her, a voice came from the dark, "Who's there? Who are you?" Jill recognized the voice immediately. "You're the seller from the antique shop, aren't you?"

There was a pause. "How do you know that?" She sensed a movement in the dark, and felt someone standing next to her. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice shaking.

Jill huffed. "Do I sound like I'm going to hurt you? I'm locked in here just as you are. Don't be so nervy! But I say—do you have a light in here? I can't see a thing."

There was the sound of a match and a candle was lit. It was the shopkeeper all right, looking a bit worse for wear. "You were there with that young man, who got my grandfather in a state! What are you doing here?"

Jill opened her mouth to explain, but decided it would take much too long. "No time for introductions now. I'll tell you everything when we get out of here. Is there a window or some other way out of here?"

"No, I've looked," he answered. But Jill took the candle from him and began to search the room. There was nothing inside but a table and a cot on the floor, which she banged against in the dark. She felt along the walls for a doorknob, a window, a hole, anything that could help their escape. But as the shopkeeper had said, there was no obvious way out. Jill turned her attention to the door and gripped the handle. "I may be able to break this lock," she said. "Come hold the candle for me."

"Break the lock?" the man said, taking the candle. "How would you know that?"

Jill grinned in the dark to herself. It was one of the bizarre things she had learned at Experiment House. "Do you have a pen or a pin or something useful?" He had a fountain pen in his breast pocket, and handed it over to Jill, who began taking it apart. "You'll be happy to know your grandfather is safe," she said to him as she worked. "My friend Eustace and I found him, and brought him back to our house. He's been well looked after."

"My grandfather?" the man said in confusion. "What do you mean, you found him?"

"Didn't you know?" Jill said. "He was left for dead, when you were taken from the shop."

"Left for dead?" The shopkeeper gave a cold bark of laughter. "You must be mistaken. He was fine when that lunatic dragged me out of there, raving about that dratted ring of his. He and that ring have brought me nothing but trouble!"

Jill stopped for a moment and looked at him. "He was fine? Your grandfather told us that he was attacked!"

The shopkeeper shook his head. "My grandfather," he told her bitterly, "let him into the shop. They are working together, you know."


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy clutched the ring in her hand. "Stay here, and be quiet," she said to the old man. She opened the door and entered the hallway. "Do you have it?" the Telmarine asked her. Lucy nodded, but then from downstairs someone called her name. "Lucy! Lucy, are you here? Jill?"

It was Eustace. She looked at the stranger, who put his finger to his lips. He took her by the arm and led her back to her room, shutting the door behind them. "Not a sound," he whispered to her. He looked over at the old man. "What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

"We took him in, after you left him for dead," said Lucy, narrowing her eyes. The stranger looked at her in surprise, and then laughed. "Is that so?" he responded. Lucy wondered at the remark, but then they heard footsteps on the stairs. "Anyone here?" Eustace called from the hallway.

"Get rid of him," the stranger said.

"No," said Lucy. "That's enough, it's over. You won't be able to get out of here without anyone knowing. Let me help you. What you're trying is impossible."

"Hello?" Eustace called again.

"You will send him away," the stranger warned, "or you will never see your friend again." They stared at each other for a moment, and then Lucy opened the door. "I'm here, Eustace," she called.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, and hurried over. "Is Jill with you? We've been looking everywhere for you. Edmund is in a state, but I kept telling him you'd be fine, that you probably just needed a break from that awful old man—" He stopped and stared at her. Lucy stood in the doorway, keeping the door nearly shut so that only her face could be seen. "What are you doing in there?"

"Where are the others?"

"I told you, we've been looking for you. Edmund's still out, and so is Aunt Polly and the Professor. I came back here, though, because I thought you'd be back at any time. Is everything all right? Why are you holding the door like that?"

"Eustace," she said, "do you remember when we went to the Lone Islands? Do you remember what Caspian did for us there?"

"Of course," he replied. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I wanted to tell Jill the story, but I can't find her. Can you please look for her for me?"

Eustace frowned and looked at her as though she had gone mad. "Why would you want to—"

"Please, Eustace," she pleaded. "It's terribly important." She looked at him with imploring eyes, willing him to understand. He searched her face, and then glanced at the door. "All right, Lucy. I'll go and find her." He took a step back, and glancing again at the door, slowly nodded. Then he turned and went back down the stairs. Lucy stood at the door, waiting to hear the sound of Eustace leaving the house. When the front door opened and closed, Lucy turned back to the stranger. "He's gone," she said.

"What was that you said to him?" he demanded. "What was that about Caspian?"

Lucy looked at him coolly. "When we were in Narnia, he took us to the Lone Islands. We toured the capital city."

"I thought you said that Caspian was dead," he scoffed. "If that is true, how could he have met him?"

"It was five years ago," she answered, "and Caspian had been king for three years. It was my last time there, but Eustace went again, a few months later. He saw Caspian's funeral, and his son Rillian took the throne." The man regarded her with a twisted expression. "I'm telling the truth. I told you this before."

"Give me the ring," he said, holding out his hand.

"No," she said. "Take me with you. I want to see for myself that you've let my friend go." He started to argue, but she said, "You don't have much time. They'll be returning any moment."

The stranger growled. "Fine then, let's get on with it." He turned to the old man. "Not a word from you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," the old man said. Lucy led the stranger out of the room, and they walked down the stairs and out the back door. The old man watched them from the window. When he saw them turn the corner at the end of the street, he quickly went back to his own room. Muttering under his breath, he started gathering his things. He collected the papers and books that the Professor had given him, and then made his way into the Professor's room. He packed the Professor's journals and maps, and stuffed the loose papers scattered around the room under his arm. Taking one more sweep with his eyes, he entered the hallway and slowly went down the stairs.

When he reached the foot of the steps, he noticed a note had been hastily scribbled and left on a small table in the hallway: _Lucy was here with the stranger. She and Jill are in trouble. Left to follow. Eustace. _"Meddling boy," he said to himself. He took the note and crumpled it in his hand before shoving it into his pocket. These children, getting involved in their business!

The front door banged open. "Anyone here?" came Edmund's voice. "Drat," the old man grumbled, and turned to head back upstairs. But Edmund was there in an instant, stopping short when he saw the old man. "What are you doing down here?" he said. "Are you alone?"

"Yes," he replied. "No one's here, no one's been here. Came down to see about some food, since you've all forgotten me."

Edmund bristled at the rude response. "Do not forget," said Edmund, "that it was my cousin who saved you and my sister who has cared for you these past few days. I told you once before, I will not stand for your rudeness." The old man scowled at him, clutching his bag to his chest. "And what is in there?" asked Edmund. "The silverware perhaps?"

"It's none of your business," said the old man.

Edmund sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I don't have time for this nonsense. You haven't seen anyone come back?"

"I told you already, no one's been here. Why would anyone check on me? You all want me dead and gone anyway."

Edmund bit his lip to keep from saying something rude right back, or possibly agreeing with him. Instead, he turned and stalked to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and looked out the window. Where could they be? He leaned against the counter, trying not to think of the worst. At that moment, he looked over, and what he saw made his heart leap. The door was ajar.

Edmund ran back into the hallway. The old man was still there. "You lied to me," Edmund said. "There was someone here."

"There wasn't!" the old man insisted, but Edmund saw that he looked nervous. "What do you have there? Give it here." He reached out for the papers. "Don't!" the old man barked, but Edmund plucked them from under the old man's arm. "These are the Professor's!" he exclaimed, and looked at the old man. "What do you think you are doing? Trying to sneak away, were you?"

Suddenly the old man's expression turned cold. "None of your business. Now go away." He tried to step around Edmund, but Edmund blocked his way. "You are a guest in this house, and yet I find you stealing from us. What is your game?"

"Game?" said the old man. "I play no game. You children are interfering in things you couldn't possibly understand."

"I understand more than you imagine. Now, I know that someone was here. The back door is open. Now tell me the truth." The old man tried to run, but Edmund held his arm firmly. "Was Lucy here? Is she in danger? Tell me!"

"Let go of me!" the old man shouted.

"Edmund, what are you doing?" Polly and the Professor, who had just walked in, hurried over. "Let him go before you hurt him!" Polly said, aghast.

"He knows something, Aunt Polly," Edmund growled. "He knows where Lucy is!"

"I—I don't know!" the old man insisted. "Help me, he's trying to kill me!"

"Edmund, what is going on?" asked Polly

Edmund held him with one hand and pulled the bag away with the other. He handed it to the Professor. "See what's inside," he said. The Professor opened the bag and gasped. "These are mine!" he exclaimed, pulling out the papers and books. The Professor looked at the old man. "You stole these from me?"

They watched as Edmund searched the old man's pockets. "Anything else of ours in here?" he said, and then pulled Eustace's note from his pocket. He handed it to Polly, who read it aloud. "Lucy and Jill! We need to find them!"

Edmund turned his attention back to the old man. "I'll ask you only one more time," he said in a low voice. "Tell me where they are."

"I swear I don't know," the old man said again. "He came here for the ring, and your sister was with him. I don't know where the other one is. They left together. That's all I know!"

"You lie!" Edmund shouted, taking him by the collar and shaking him. "Why did you hide this note? Why didn't you tell me this before?" He regarded him closely for a moment. "You're helping him, aren't you? You're helping that lunatic who is after the ring. Why didn't you just give it to him, instead of to me? Why play these games?"

"I didn't think there was any magic left in that ring. But then he came that day, and he knew things—he said he knew what to do . . . We were to go together, find our way back. I didn't know he would do any of this, I swear!"

"What does he want?" asked the Professor.

"He wants to go back," panted the old man. "He thinks he can use the ring's magic to go back. But don't worry. He won't be able to use the magic. He doesn't have everything he needs."

"Magic?" Edmund cried. "I thought you said there was no magic in the ring." The old man shifted his eyes away. Edmund shook him again. "Tell me what you know." The old man looked terrified. Edmund looked positively wild. He felt desperate enough to shake the answers out of him. "What does he need?" Edmund demanded.

"The words," the old man panted. "He doesn't know the order of the words. Without the right order, he can't work the spell."

Edmund let go of him and took a step back. There was a moment of terrible silence before Edmund said, "You have a spell? To make the ring work?"

The old man stammered, "Yes. At least, _he_ does. He has a book. He came to me for help. I don't know where he found it, or how he found me. I've been working out the translations in order to use the spells inside."

"And have you?" asked the Professor eagerly. Polly gave him a warning look.

"Yes," the old man answered. "But he doesn't know that yet."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm a little nervous posting this. I'm not sure if it's ready or not! I got a bit ahead of myself while writing and had to backtrack through this chapter to make it make sense. I hope it does!

* * *

Jill held the pieces of the fountain pen, trying not to fret over the ink that was staining her hands. She bent the clip sideways and slid it into the lock, and then slipped the tip of the pen underneath. She jiggled the pieces inside the lock, waiting to hear a click, but nothing happened. Jill bit her lower lip and tried again. She worked the clip inside, trying to twist it to release the lock. She strained to hear the click of the lock turning.

"Haven't you gotten it yet?" said the clerk in her ear. Jill jumped into the air, dropping the pieces of the pen. Quickly she bent down, feeling along the floor for the tiny pieces. "Could you not do that?" she snapped. "I'm trying my best, and you aren't helping by scaring me every three minutes." Her hand clasped around the pen cap. "I just need some more time."

"What do you suppose he's doing out there?" the clerk wondered. She heard him slide down against the wall and sit on the floor. "Why us? He's gone crazy." Jill didn't answer. "I suppose we may die in here," the clerk continued.

Jill just rolled her eyes. "We are not going to die," she said, annoyed. "Hold the light steady for me." She went back to work, trying again and again to break the lock. Finally, she heard it: the click of the bolts inside turning. "I did it!" she cried happily as the door swung open.

They both blinked hard in the sudden light. Jill poked her head out and looked around, making sure the room was empty. "Is he there?" the clerk whispered behind her.

"No," she answered. They left their small prison and Jill closed the door behind them.

"We should go while we still can," the clerk said, and made for the door. He turned around to make sure that Jill was following him. "What are you doing?" he said incredulously.

Jill was standing in front of the shelves, examining all of the items. Then she started pulling items down from the shelves. The clerk watched with wide eyes as she strapped a dagger to her waist, slung a quiver of arrows across her chest, and hefted a sword in its sheath and a bow on her shoulder. "What does it look like?" she answered. "We need to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" the clerk said. "Are we heading to battle?" Jill just shot him a look, which the clerk read easily: _you never know_.

The weapons were a bit heavy for Jill, but she managed to get control of them and walked over to the door. "Now we can go."

The clerk laughed. "Go where? You can't go walking around dressed like—like something out of the Dark Ages!" He followed her through the anteroom and to the front door. "Besides, I'm going straight to the police. They'll know what to do."

"Go to the police then," said Jill. She began to hurry down the street. "See if they believe you. Meanwhile, I have to find my friend, and warn the others about your grandfather."

"My grandfather?" The clerk stopped suddenly. "I forgot about him! Wait, I'm coming with you!"

It was nearly time for supper, and the streets were nearly deserted. Those who were out were moving quickly, trying to get home. The clerk was looking around, waiting for someone to stop them, but to his surprise, no one took any notice of the young girl and her collection of armaments. He followed Jill as she snuck along the streets, hiding in alleyways and peering around doorways. The clerk felt very much like he was in some sort of espionage story, and began to get very excited in spite of himself. It was he, in fact, who spotted the stranger and Lucy walking back in the direction of the warehouse. "Get down!" he hissed, and pulled Jill behind a cart to hide.

Jill pulled her hand away and peered over the cart. The stranger was indeed walking briskly on the other side of the street with Lucy. She stood to go after them, but then she spotted that someone else was already following. "Eustace!" They ran over to him. "What are you doing here?" Jill asked.

"I saw Lucy at Aunt Polly's, and figured there was something wrong. Good thing I did—she's with that man!" He looked over at the clerk, who had come up next to Jill, and started. "What's he doing here?"

"The stranger had him locked up," said Jill. "We just escaped. Eustace, his grandfather is working with the Telmarine! He's dangerous!"

"Telmarine?" asked the clerk. "Is that in Europe?"

"He's at the house, alone. I left a note for Edmund."

"The Telmarine took her to the house to collect the ring. He must have it by now."

Eustace was studying Jill closely. "Where did you get all that equipment?"

"It's his, it's his collection," she answered.

"I told her not to put it on," said the clerk. "She looks ridiculous."

"Give me the sword," he said. "It's too heavy for you, and besides, at least I know how to use it." Jill scowled at him, but handed it over. Jill and Eustace turned back up the street to follow the Telmarine, but the clerk called after them, "Shouldn't we be going _away_ from the man who locked us up?" Neither Eustace nor Jill made any sign that they had heard, so he muttered "They've all gone mad!" to himself and followed behind.

Lucy had to nearly jog to keep up with the stranger. Now that the ring was about to become his, he was anxious to hand over Jill and be done with them. Lucy kept glancing behind, hoping to see Edmund or Eustace coming up behind them. But she had to keep her glances very subtle, and did not dare look for more than a brief second.

When they reached the warehouse, he hustled her inside and into the back room. "Now give me the ring," he said.

"Open the door first," she answered. She took the ring from her pocket and held it out in her hand.

The stranger walked to the door and inserted the key. "What is this!" he cried. "The door is unlocked!" He threw it open and saw that it was empty inside. He whirled around and faced Lucy. "You did this!"

Lucy stood with her mouth open. "I didn't! Where did she go?" The man was becoming furious, redness rising up his neck. "You—you tricked me!" he sputtered. He grabbed at Lucy, but she struggled and tried to escape. He held onto her tightly, and wrenched the ring from her hand. "Let go of me!" she shouted.

"I knew something was wrong," he growled, only inches from her face. "You will not stop me, and neither will your brother nor your friends. You aren't leaving."

"You said you just wanted the ring," said Lucy. "I brought you to it. You gave your word!" He forced her towards the room that had held Jill and the clerk, but Lucy was screaming and kicking at him. "Stop! You can't do this!"

"Enough!" the man bellowed. His expression was unstable—so much so, in fact, that Lucy shrunk back. "I am opening the door tonight, and you will be my insurance that no one interferes. If you try to stop me, or if you run, just remember I know where your friends live. Their blood will be on your hands." Lucy's breath caught in her throat. He took her silence as affirmation, and pushed her inside. Lucy stood alone in the dark, and heard the click of the lock. Panic started to rise in her mind, but she only allowed herself one minute to be afraid. Then she wiped away the tears on her cheeks and tried to feel her way around. If Jill had gotten out of this room, then she knew that she could do it too.

Jill and Eustace were watching from a few doors down. "Why don't we get him now?" the clerk asked eagerly, peering around Eustace.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Jill. "Rush in there and jump on top of him?" The clerk opened his mouth to answer, but when he couldn't think of a response, promptly shut it again.

"He's right," said Eustace. He and Jill looked at each other. "He has Lucy in there. We need to do something."

Eustace gripped the hilt of his sword. There was a pause, and then Jill nodded. The light was starting to fade, and in the twilight they walked to the entrance to the warehouse. Eustace tried the door, and found it unlocked. Silently, they crept inside.

Meanwhile, Edmund was walking through the streets with the old man. The old man had finally admitted that he might know where the stranger was hiding, and Edmund had immediately left with him. He had left the Professor and Polly behind, afraid for their safety. "I don't know if this is right," the old man warned him again.

"For your sake, it had better be," Edmund answered. They walked along in silence until the old man stopped. "I know it's around here somewhere, but I'm not sure. He said it would be north of Angora Street—but which way is that?"

"This way," Edmund said impatiently, and hurried the old man along. As they walked, he asked, "What will happen if he uses the spell, and it's not right?"

"I don't know," said the old man. "The writing was a very old language. But between what I can remember and the Professor's notes, I think I was able to decipher enough. But I know that it must be done correctly."

"And if it is not?" Edmund asked.

"Disaster," answered the old man.

With Jill leading inside the warehouse, the three tiptoed to the doorway leading to the back. Crouching, they peered around to look inside. The stranger was drawing on the wall with a bit of chalk. It looked like a huge rectangle, and inside were strange designs. Jill looked up at Eustace and tugged on his shirt. She pointed to the other door, indicating where she thought Lucy must be. Eustace nodded. "What is he doing?" the clerk mouthed. Then they watched as the stranger held up his right hand, which had the ring on his index finger. "That's—" the clerk began, but Jill gestured to him to be quiet. With his drawing complete, the stranger picked up a large, ancient-looking book from behind the shelves. He was completely focused on it as he turned the pages.

The stranger looked up suddenly, and the three jumped back into the anteroom, pressing themselves against the wall. "He has the ring," Eustace whispered softly.

"How did _he_ get it?" the clerk demanded.

"What do we do?" asked Jill, ignoring the clerk's question. "If he uses it, Eustace—"

"But the ring has no power," Eustace whispered back.

"We can't be sure of that now," said Jill.

"Hold a moment," said the clerk. "You don't actually _believe_ that ridiculous story that my grandfather would tell about that ring, do you? I can tell you, there is nothing special about it. There is no such thing as magic! My grandfather is from Italy, not some imaginary world."

"Shh!" hissed Eustace. "You must listen to us—"

"No!" whispered the clerk through clenched teeth. "This is lunacy! I'm going for the police, which I should have done ages ago—"

But then, from the next room, they heard the stranger begin to speak, ending the debate. It was not in a language any of them recognized, but it was terrible, and sent shivers up Jill's spine. The stranger began to speak the words over and over again, his voice growing louder and louder each time. Quietly, Jill pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back. She slowly strung her bow. It felt familiar and sure beneath her fingers. It was almost certainly Narnian, not unlike the bow that Puddleglum had lent her before their trek into the mountains. Puddleglum! She wondered briefly what he would say if he were with them now. _I suppose this is the end of all the worlds. Oh well, nothing lasts forever._

When it was ready, she nodded at Eustace. Eustace saw the sign and drew his sword. "Now," Jill muttered, and together, they burst into the room. Eustace held his sword high, and Jill aimed her arrow at the stranger. "Stop!" Eustace called. The stranger swung around to face the interruption. But what Jill and Eustace saw in that room stopped them dead in their tracks. The drawing the man had made on the wall seemed to have come to life. The brick wall behind it was shimmering, wavering, as though it was made of water.

"You're too late," the stranger said, and laughed. "I opened the door! No one can stop me now!"

"I can," said Eustace, and rushed forward.


	14. Chapter 14

Eustace gripped the sword with both hands and swung at the stranger. His intent was not to hurt him, but to knock him off balance. What he would do after that, he hadn't quite figured out yet. But the stranger, who had been a soldier for most of his life in Narnia, easily avoided him. He leapt to the side and with one motion pulled a sword from the shelves. He held it up in an almost salute. Eustace circled around him, trying to place himself between the stranger and the door he had made, which was now bathing the room in greenish silver light and growing brighter by the minute.

Then, a pounding came from behind a door in the corner of the room. Eustace glanced towards the sound. "Is that you, Lucy?" he called.

"Yes!" came the muffled reply. "Eustace! I'm locked in here!"

The stranger smiled. "What do you plan to do now, boy?" he laughed. Eustace did not answer. "Put down your sword and move out of my way. You just might live through this," the stranger said. He passed his sword from one hand to the other, and continued grinning his sly smile.

Eustace's face was set in determination. "No one is going through this door," he said with more confidence than he felt. His eyes darted over to Jill, who still had her arrow slung into her bow. Jill pulled the string taut. She aimed directly at the stranger. "That's right," she said. "We are friends of Narnia. We won't let you do this."

The stranger glanced over his shoulder at Jill, and then turned back to Eustace. "Very well," he answered. Then he swung backwards. Jill jumped back just in time, but stumbled and slammed against the wall. Her bow clattered to the ground. "Jill!" Eustace cried, and ran to help her. But in an instant, the stranger had swung again, and again Jill dove out of the way. The arrow was still in her hand, and she rolled over and stuck it into his thigh. The stranger cried out in anger more than pain.

Jill scurried out of the way, grabbing her bow. She backed up slowly, her heart racing, and nearly knocked into the clerk, who was staring in disbelief at the scene. The stranger grabbed the shaft of the arrow and pulled it out of his leg with a grunt, throwing it to the side. And then Eustace held his sword to the man's chest. "Drop your weapon," he said.

The stranger nodded slowly, and bent as if to place it on the ground. Instead, he elbowed Eustace in the stomach. Eustace had been completely unprepared, having only sparred with respectable persons who would happily admit they had been bested, like Edmund or Reepicheep. He bent over, holding his stomach, and looked up at the man in a mixture of irritation and surprise. The stranger advanced, but Eustace was ready this time. Their swords clanged together. The stranger was of course much faster than he, and soon Eustace was sweating, his arms shaking with the unfamiliar weight of the sword. But he managed to defend himself effectively, and even landed a blow or two of his own.

The stranger held up his sword. "You cannot defeat me," he said.

"Perhaps not," Eustace replied, struggling to catch his breath. "But I can certainly stall you for a bit."

The stranger narrowed his eyes, regarding Eustace for a moment. "How did you learn this style of the sword?"

"I was taught by two of the greatest kings of Narnia," said Eustace. "Caspian the Tenth, with whom I sailed to the end of the world, and my cousin King Edmund, brother to the High King." Having said this, Eustace felt a sudden surge of pride, and he straightened his back and squared his shoulders. He felt as though his arms and hands and fingers were waking up. The corner of his mouth twitched.

The stranger's smile slipped from his face. "Very well then," he said in a low voice. And it was Eustace who advanced this time.

Jill reached behind to get another arrow, but a flash of pain shot up her arm. "Ow!" she said, and felt her shoulder. Her fingers were red when she pulled them away.

"I think he got you," the clerk whispered to her.

Jill had a very rude retort, but before she could deliver it she felt a sudden wave of dizziness. The clerk caught her arm to steady her as she faltered. She sank to the floor and the clerk knelt down next to her. "I think you hit your head too," he said. Jill bit her lip to keep quiet and closed her eyes until the feeling passed.

"Shouldn't you do something about him?" said the clerk, gesturing towards Eustace.

Jill glanced over at the two fighting. "Eustace can handle himself," she replied. "But I need your help now."

"My help?" the clerk asked nervously.

Jill nodded. "Edmund. You remember him? He was with me when we came to ask about the ring? I need you to find him." She gave him directions to Polly's house. "Please. We need his help."

"I—I don't know if I can—"

"You owe me," she said fervently. "Go. Go now!" She looked at him with pleading eyes, and the clerk nodded. He got up and left quickly. It was nearly dark outside, and the streetlights had come on already. He looked around, thinking that he must be mad to be doing this, and took off in the direction Jill had told him.

The clerk did not have to look long. He spotted Edmund only a few streets away. "You!" he called, and ran over. Edmund stopped in surprise.

"It's my grandson!" the old man cried. "What are you doing here?" he demanded when he caught up with them.

"The girl," he panted, bending over to catch his breath. "Jill, is that her name? She sent me—she needs help—" He started huffing, his face very red.

Edmund was a bit pale. "Where are they?" he demanded. "What's happened?"

"The tall man—tell—tell-something—"

"Telmarine." Edmund's voice was hard.

"Yes. He did something, and the wall, it just disappeared. They boy is fighting him—with a sword! Right out of some story! And Jill's hurt—she sent me to find you—"

"Take me to them," Edmund said. They began to run, the clerk leading him back to the warehouse.

The Telmarine was certainly the most difficult opponent Eustace had ever faced. He drew on all the lessons that he had been given back on the ship, when Reepicheep and Edmund would show him how to hold a sword, how to attack, how to defend oneself. Their voices were in his head, and the old lessons learned on the ship began to come back to him. But he had not gotten in much actual training in England, and other than the snake he had faced with Rillian and Puddleglum, was never fighting for something more than practice.

The Mouse would stand on a barrel and watch as Eustace and Edmund would spar. He could hear Reepicheep's voice: "Keep your arm up! Keep moving! Your left side is open!" Eustace would also practice with Drinian or some of the other men, but he always knew that they held back, afraid of hurting the cousin of the king. Edmund wouldn't, of course, but he had many more years of fighting on Eustace, and so the matches were uneven. Once, Eustace and Caspian had a go. Nearly everyone on the ship had watched. The men cheered Caspian, but Edmund and Reepicheep barked instructions at Eustace, and Lucy clapped and cheered for him from the sidelines. Eustace almost defeated him, but he had lost his balance (something the Mouse would often scold him for), and Caspian seized the opportunity to disarm him. Eustace was very red in the face, but Caspian just laughed and offered him his hand, and had clapped him on the back like a true friend. Lucy had hugged him, and Edmund told him he had done a bang-up job. It was one of Eustace's proudest moments. And that evening, Caspian told him that he had become quite a swordsman and needed a better weapon, and he lent Eustace his second-best sword.

All that seemed like a long time ago, but he remembered it very clearly now as he fought with the Telmarine. But Eustace also knew his limits, and realized he could not defeat this man, not this way at least.

"Jill!" he called. "Are you all right?"

"She can't help you," the Telmarine sneered, bringing his sword down on Eustace. Eustace blocked him again. "Jill!"

"I'm here," she called. She had strung her bow again, and released her arrow, aimed at the stranger. It grazed by his arm and bounced off of the wall. The Telmarine shot her a terrible look and lunged at Eustace, who became locked sword to sword with him.

"Jill!" Eustace shouted. He pushed the stranger off of him. "Get Lucy out of here!" Jill nodded and rushed over to the door, slinging her bow over her shoulder. She knelt down in front of the doorknob and pulled the pieces of the pen from her pocket. She slid the pieces in the keyhole and started working the lock.

"Stay away from there!" cried the stranger, but Eustace blocked his way. "Stay back," growled Eustace.

Jill heard the lock click open. "I've got it!" she said.

The stranger saw the door open and Lucy step out. With one more glance at Eustace, he turned and sprinted at the door in the wall. Eustace threw aside his sword and ran after him. He jumped on his back, and they crashed to the floor. They had quite a scuffle then, each trying to force the other one off, until finally Jill restrung her bow again and shouted, "Stop, both of you!" Neither listened, so she released her arrow. It sailed by, missing them only by a hair, and disappeared through the open portal. She strung another arrow and pointed it at the them. "I said enough of this! I won't miss again!" There was a long silence, and no one moved. Then, Eustace and the stranger stood, backing away from each other.

Jill kept her arrow pointed at the stranger, while Lucy looked closely at Eustace. "Are you all right?" she asked. He nodded, although his head was pounding and it felt as though his insides had been scrambled up a bit.

"Tell us how to close this door," said Jill.

The stranger smirked. "The magic of the door is tied to the magic of the ring. There's nothing you can do."

Eustace felt Lucy's grip on his arm tighten. He looked down at her. She was staring, mesmerized by the door. He followed her gaze and gasped, "Look!"

Jill and the Telmarine did. The water-like surface of the door had begun to clear, and now they could just make out the land that stretched from it. It was a forest, the ground cool and green, the trees full of life. Looming in the distance, beyond a haze, one could catch a glimpse of a mountain. But something struck Jill as being wrong. Of course, she had only been to Narnia once, but she believed that she would know it if she was looking at it. Jill did not believe that the door truly led to Narnia.

"Could it be?" breathed Lucy. "Is that really Narnia?" She reached out her hand as if to touch a painting, and moved towards the door.

"Lucy!" Jill said sharply, and Lucy snapped her head around. "I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, and gazed back at the door, and the scene behind it.

"You could come with me," the stranger said to her. "Call of this—this guard of yours. We'll go back to Narnia together."

"Back to Narnia?" Lucy's voice was so soft, they could barely hear her. There were tears swimming in her eyes.

Eustace grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't listen to him. It's a trick." But Lucy struggled in his grasp, trying to move even closer.

"Narnia is there, on the other side of the door," the stranger said. "Just take another step."

It _was_ there, right in front of her, and Lucy's heart began to race. _One more step_, she thought, _and you'll be Queen Lucy again.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Very big thanks to everyone at TLC who helped me through my crazy writer's block! One more chapter after this, I think. Please enjoy!

* * *

Lucy stretched out for the door. Her fingertips brushed against the near-solid surface of the portal. Suddenly, the picture began to waver, and a deafening rushing sound filled the room. The surface became watery again, and then began to violently churn.

Narnia. Lucy could feel the breeze on her face; hear the trees whispering to each other. She was back, she was there, finally. How many times had she sighed to herself in class, longing for a stroll along the beach near Cair Paravel? How many times had she wished to have her guard of Fauns and Centaurs, after being teased—and once, pushed down—by that one band of girls at school? How many times had she felt terribly alone, remembering the friends she had at the castle, and in the Forest, and on the _Dawn Treader_?

Lucy's heart was racing. She felt like running, but was unable to move just yet. Her legs felt too shaky. She quickly made a list in her head of the things she wanted to do first: see her room, ride her horse through the woods, and then directly to Tumnus' little house. They would have tea together as always, and she could talk to the tree-people on the way back. There would be those delicious cakes waiting for her when she returned. And Corin! She absolutely must call on the court in Anvard right away.

Then she remembered she would not be seeing Tumnus. Tumnus was gone. Corin was gone.

Eustace jumped after her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her sharply backwards. They landed in a heap on the floor. Jill rushed to their side, and gasped when she looked down at Lucy. She seemed to be asleep. Her eyes were closed, and her body had gone limp. "Lucy," he said in her ear. "Lucy, wake up!" Jill looked up at Edmund with wide eyes. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Eustace muttered.

Edmund and the clerk burst into the room, to discover Lucy on the floor, the others crouched over her. The old man followed behind a few moments later, breathing heavily. "Edmund!" Jill cried. "Lucy, she—we don't know what's wrong with her. She tried to walk through the door, and Eustace pulled her away. But now . . ." Jill could not find the words. Edmund went very pale, and then turned on the Telmarine, who was watching the scene, panic-stricken. "What did you do?" Edmund hissed.

"This isn't supposed to happen," the stranger said. "It's supposed to work!"

"You spoke the words in the wrong order!" Edmund shouted at him. "Now look what you've done!"

"I didn't know. The old man said—" The stranger gulped. "She touched it. That must have done something to it. She's under its spell now." Edmund looked as if he wanted to hit him.

"Edmund," Jill said. "We have to close that door."

Edmund nodded. He looked over at the Telmarine, who looked frightened. "Tell me how to do it."

"I don't know," he answered. "I can't read that book. Only the old man could." The Telmarine grabbed the ancient book and handed it to Edmund. He and Eustace stood together, frantically turning pages, scanning each one.

Lucy's next thought was that she would see Caspian, see the renovations he made on Cair Paravel. They could sail out together, and tour the coast, perhaps journey out to the Lone Islands, which were always so beautiful. Lucy chuckled to herself, thinking that at least this time they would not be mistaken for slaves! She could speak further with Ramandu's daughter and ask her about the stars, and see the young Prince Rillian, about whom she was immensely curious. How they would laugh when she arrived on the doorstep of her own castle, only a few years older! She longed to see them all again, the Talking Animals, and Trumpkin, and the good Giants, and the Marsh-wiggles. She ached to dance with the Dryads and Naiads and hear the beautiful music of the Fauns.

But Caspian was dead. Probably Rillian as well. There was no one left. Everyone she had cared for in Narnia was gone. Where was she? _When_ was she?

"This is no good," Eustace said. "This is nothing but gibberish!"

"We need a translator," Edmund replied. He looked over at the old man. "Do you really know how to read this? We need to know what to do."

The clerk had been staring at Lucy on the floor, with the same anxious look at the Telmarine. But when he heard Edmund speak to him, he suddenly snapped back, "Leave my grandfather out of this! Haven't you all done enough to him?"

"What _we've_ done!" cried Eustace incredulously. Then Edmund said in a bitter tone, "It's _his_ fault this happened. And now my sister, who has cared for him this past week, is hurt because of him."

The clerk shook his head, standing between his grandfather and Edmund. "Now you listen to me! He doesn't know anything, and even if he did, he wouldn't tell you. This is all nonsense. None of this is real! There is no door to another world. You've all gone mad!"

Jill had had enough. She stalked over to the clerk, and grabbing him by the arms, shook him hard. "This is _not_ nonsense. Your grandfather _is_ from another world, whether you want it to be true or not." She looked over at the old man, who had said nothing. "Tell him. Tell him the truth!"

The world tilted a bit, and Lucy had to close her eyes to steady herself. Everyone, gone. It was so final. _Not everyone_, a little voice in her mind whispered. No, she answered back. She still had Jill, and Eustace, Aunt Polly and the Professor, and Peter, and Edmund. She even had Susan, as much good as it would do. And Aslan. Of course, Aslan would be there.

Fear hit Lucy as if she had been slapped. All of a sudden, she could see Aslan's face, and hear his words to her. _"Dearest, you and your brother will never return to Narnia." _Lucy had never been so completely terrified in her life: not when she heard the bombs dropped on London for the first time, not when she waited as Aslan and the White Witch spoke alone, not even when the sea serpent tried to crush the _Dawn Treader_ out from under them.

Lucy's breath caught in her throat. She hid her face in her hands, but then his voice was in her mind, a terrible roar that grew louder and louder. What had she done? She briefly remembered when the Lion had told her as they neared Aslan's How that she should have followed him, and left the others. Her heart had sunk into her stomach, ashamed of disappointing him. Lucy vowed to obey him, wanting never to feel that way again. But here she was, going against his command.

The old man was searching the pages of the book, at a pace that drove Edmund mad. They had laid Lucy down on a table with her head propped up on the Telmarine's jacket, and Edmund stood next to her. He held her hand tightly, searching her face. Lucy looked as though she was having a nightmare.

"Lucy!" Lucy felt herself being pulled. Was she back on the platform again? Instinctively she reached out her hand, as she had that morning she sat waiting for the train to school. "Lucy! What's wrong?" She could hear him. But where was he? There was magic happening here.

"Lucy, open your eyes." Edmund's voice. The calm command sliced through the dread growing around her. She tried to turn towards the sound, but found that she couldn't. Lucy called back to him, but nothing came out.

"There's nothing to be done," the old man finally said, closing the book. He looked coldly at the Telmarine. "He botched the spell, and that's that. There is no way to close the door."

Jill gasped. "There must be something we can do!" Eustace put an arm around her shoulder.

There was a terrible silence. Then suddenly Eustace said, "The ring! The magic of the door is tied to the ring. Perhaps if we destroy it—"

"Then the door will close," Edmund finished.

"Take it," said the Telmarine, pulling it from his finger. "If that is what happens when you touch the door, then I want no parts of it." Edmund marveled at what a coward he was, despite all of his threats.

But the old man cried out, "No! You will not destroy my ring!"

"Grandfather, please," said the clerk, but the old man continued, "That is _my_ ring, and I say that you cannot do it. It's all I have left of my father, of my other life. You can't do this."

"Do not forget," Edmund said, "you gave this ring to me. You said I could have it."

"I take it back," said the old man. The Telmarine held the ring out to Edmund, but the old man moved with a speed none of them thought possible and snatched it away. He backed up, clutching it in his hand. "King or no, I won't let you. I waited to long to leave this world. I won't stay here!"

"Don't be a fool!" Edmund said. He started towards him, but the old man put out his hand. "Don't come any closer, or I'll go through this door, and take the ring with me. Then you'll never get her back."

"Grandfather," the clerk said. "Please, give it to him. Let it go."

The old man sneered at him. "You were always a bother, just like your father. You never believed me when I told you where I am from. You believe me now, don't you!"

"This girl needs our help," pleaded the clerk.

"That makes no difference. Now," he said, with an awful smile, "I think I will take my leave. Thank you all for your help opening the door. I must get back to where I belong."

"You aren't going, Grandfather," the clerk said. "You can't leave and let this girl suffer for it. Hand over the ring."

The old man stepped back again. One more step, and he would be through the door. At once, Edmund and the clerk rushed at him. There was a terrible confusion for a moment, as they tried to keep him from going through. Edmund managed to pull the ring from his grasp, and the clerk grabbed one of his arms. But then the old man pulled out the Telmarine's own knife, which Eustace had found, and sliced at him. The clerk cried out and let go. All at once, the old man was gone, disappearing through the door.

Lucy wanted to go back. She looked around, to see if she could catch a glimpse of the warehouse, they way she could see the spare room through the wardrobe door. But then Aslan's face surfaced in her mind, and she closed her eyes tight. Next, it was replaced by Edmund's. What would Edmund say when he found out? She could imagine his disappointment. She wondered if he would be angry with her, if he would ever speak to her again. And Peter, who had accepted he would not go back with a strong sadness. She did not want them to think she was weak. Then what was she doing?

Her eyes stung. Then there was that terrible roaring again. Lucy was too frightened to look up, afraid that Aslan would be standing there. Her body was trembling. Which would be worse? Feeling his claws in her skin, as he punished her like he did Aravis for her lies? Or watching him turn and walk away from her, leaving her like a mother abandoning her cub, knowing that she would never see him again?

Everyone froze as they watched the old man disappeared. There was a long beat, but he did not reappear in the doorway. But then Lucy cried out, breaking the heavy silence. Edmund's face was determined. He placed the ring on the floor, and picked up one of the heavy shields, ready to smash it.

"Wait!" cried the clerk. "Don't do it. If you close the door, then my grandfather is lost forever."

"He made his choice," said Edmund. "He's gone."

The clerk took a deep breath. "Then wait long enough for me to go through. You can close the door when I'm gone."

"You mustn't!" Jill exclaimed. "You don't know where that door leads. There could be anything on the other side."

"He is my grandfather. I have to make sure he is all right." He and Edmund looked at each other. "I don't know whether you are a king or not, but you must understand. I have to do this. Please don't stop me."

Edmund nodded. The clerk went to the shelves. He picked out a sword and a shield, strapping them both on. Then he turned to face them. With his Narnian gear, Jill thought he looked like a true soldier. Edmund placed his hand on his shoulder, they way he used to when he ruled Narnia, and he spoke to the soldiers before going to battle. "May Aslan watch over and protect you."

The clerk bowed his head, and then with one last glance around the room, walked though the door. Edmund waited another moment. Then, he picked up the shield again and brought it down on the ring.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are we all ready then?" asked the Professor, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Yes, yes, come and sit down," said Jill, putting a steaming plate in the middle the table. It was their last night at Polly's house, and she had cooked a celebratory supper for them. Eustace and Edmund eagerly took their seats, and Lucy set a pitcher down before sitting next to Eustace. Peter sat next to the Professor, smiling. "It looks wonderful."

"Enough looking then," Polly said, finally sitting herself. Eustace started to reach for a plate of bread, but Lucy interrupted, saying, "Shouldn't we say something first?"

"You do it, Lucy," said Jill.

Lucy blushed, pink creeping up her cheeks. "No, I think Edmund should speak. After all, he used to be the one, when we lived at Cair Paravel."

"Good idea, Lu," said Peter. The seven friends held hands. Edmund cleared his throat and began, "We are grateful for this time we have spent together, and we honor and remember those we have known and those who are not here. We have been brought together by the grace of Aslan. May he continue to guide and protect us." There was a moment of silence, but then it was broken by the sound of sniffling. They all turned towards the sound.

It was Polly. "Aunt Polly!" Jill exclaimed. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Well said, Edmund," she said, wiping her eyes. "And I'm going to miss you all so much when you leave tomorrow." She sniffed again.

Peter reached across the table and patted her hand, but the Professor said, "Oh Polly, don't be so silly. The kids aren't leaving forever." He tried to make his tone harsh, but they could all hear a hint of sadness.

"Of course not!" they all exclaimed. "We'll be together next holiday, won't we?" said Eustace.

"Absolutely," said Edmund. "Now, we must get to this food, before I go mad with hunger." They all laughed, including Polly, and it was one of the merriest meals that any of them could remember. Edmund and Jill exchanged stories (most of which were about Eustace), while the Professor and Eustace talked about politics and what was wrong with the ministry. Polly was telling Peter about her upcoming trip abroad, and asked him about his parents and Susan. It was one of those meals that happens when an entire family sits together, where the noise rises though the room, and laughter is heard above all. Only Lucy sat quietly, taking in the conversations around her.

After everything was cleared, Polly got the tea ready and everyone moved into the parlor. Lucy had disappeared, so Edmund went to see where she had gotten to. He found her in her room, looking out the window. "Everything all right?" he asked when he opened the door.

Lucy looked around quickly. "Yes, Edmund, everything's fine," she said. She quickly went to the desk and began gathering up some of her things. "I just had a bit of packing left to do. I wouldn't want to make us late for the train tomorrow."

"You've been quiet all evening," he said. Lucy just shrugged. "In fact, you haven't been yourself since the whole business with the door and the ring ended last week."

Lucy suddenly froze. She slowly looked over at her brother, and saw that he knew. Suddenly she was telling him everything, all that she had seen and heard and felt after she had touched the door. "I was there, Ed, honest I was. It was so real. I could feel it, and then I heard Aslan. I heard him, Edmund." Lucy bowed her head, and looked at her hands, which she had clenched together. "What do you think happened to me?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "The Telmarine said you had come under its spell. Maybe a part of you did go through the door."

Lucy looked up, frightened at the idea. He thought Lucy looked like a very little girl, and it unsettled him. "I don't know what to do. I disobeyed. Will Aslan forgive me?"

"Lucy," said Edmund softly, "I don't even think that was Narnia. And besides, Eustace says you barely touched the door with your fingers. You never left."

"You don't understand," Lucy whispered. "Even if I was pulled away, I still made that choice. I would have done it! I wanted to go!"

He was afraid she was going to cry, something he could never handle well, even when they were grown-up and kings and queens in Narnia. Now Edmund looked at Lucy a bit sternly. "Enough of this. We all want to return to Narnia, Peter and me and even Susan, if she would ever stop running about enough to admit it. It was a terrible temptation, and any one of us could have tried for the door. You are sorry for it now, aren't you?" Lucy nodded. "Then that is all that matters."

But Lucy still didn't look convinced. "I was so afraid that he was there, and what he would do. And then I thought of you, and Peter, and how you would be so ashamed."

"Ashamed?" Edmund said in surprise. "After everything we've been through, how could I ever be ashamed of you, Lucy?" She smiled a little then, and Edmund breathed a sigh of relief. He went to her and hugged her close. "You all forgave me once. I think I can return the favor."

She squeezed him tightly, and he kissed her cheek. "Now do come downstairs and have some fun. It's our last night all together, after all."

When they returned to the parlor, everyone was sitting together, discussing what had become of the old man and his grandson. "As I was saying," the Professor continued as Edmund took a chair, "Polly and I saw hundreds of pools in the wood. They could be anywhere. That spell seemed very unstable."

"But it didn't look like a terrible place," Jill said. "I mean, it wasn't dead, the way you described Charn."

"If that was Narnia," said Eustace, "then I'm a Marsh-wiggle!"

"Of course it wasn't Narnia," Jill replied. "It didn't feel like Narnia at all. But I hope that wherever they are, they are safe. The clerk turned out to be not so bad of a chap after all."

Polly made a face. "At least that old man is out of our hair. What a terrible houseguest! I don't know how in the world you were able to be so kind to him, Lucy!"

"I wish I had been here," said Peter. "But it certainly sounds as though you all did a jolly good job of handling yourselves."

"Jill and Eustace were tough as nails," agreed Edmund.

Eustace huffed. "After handling giants and an evil witch on our own, I think we ought to be able to handle one bad apple! Those Telmarines didn't seem so horrible to me." Peter and Edmund simply looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Of course you're right, Eustace," said Edmund. "I don't know what we were thinking."

"Regardless," said the Professor, "I cannot wait to get all of those things from the warehouse home and compare them to the rest of my collection. It's fascinating, all that he found! I just wish I had had the chance to speak with him before he disappeared."

"Don't worry, Professor," said Lucy. "He may show up again one day."

"Well I for one certainly hope not," said Polly. "You all must promise me that next time we are all together, we'll have a proper holiday and not all this running about and fighting and such."

They all agreed. Then Jill said, "Then you won't be trying to open up any doors of your own, Professor?"

"Certainly not!" the Professor exclaimed. "The idea is tempting of course—("Too tempting," Peter interjected)—but it is much too much trouble. More trouble than it's worth." He sighed. "But I suppose we're no closer to discovering the mystery of how we traveled between worlds. If the Telmarine managed to do it, maybe there are others who have! There could be many more people out in the world who know our secret."

"If there are," said Edmund, "we'll find them in good time."

The talk went on late into the night, until the Professor was nodding in his chair and Polly announced it was time they all had best be getting to bed. She kissed them all goodnight, and they managed to get the Professor awake enough for him to take his own leave. The boys decided to stay up a bit longer, but Jill and Lucy went up to the little room they shared. The two girls laid in their beds, whispering to each other about their adventure, and about Narnia, and where the Telmarine may have ended up. Finally, their whispers faded away, and Jill listened to Lucy's deep breathing until she finally fell asleep.

That night, Jill dreamed about a tall man, not much older than Peter. He was dressed in everyday clothes, but he wore a shield bearing the Narnian crest and had a long sword strapped to his side. The man seemed very happy, as though he had found a great treasure. He was walking through the woods, accompanied by an old man. But the old man seemed to have more energy and strength than his looks would have revealed. She dreamt of them all night, but when she woke the next morning, she could not remember her dream. But when anyone ever asked her, she would say that she knew whatever the dream had been, it was a wonderful one.

* * *

**A/N: **Coming to the end of a fic is always so bittersweet. I wrote this piece because I wanted to explore why these eight went to Narnia, see what happens when characters who don't normally interact get a chance to do so (like Edmund and Jill, or Eustace and Polly), and to see if I could write an adventure just as fun that was not set in Narnia. I hope that I succeeded with this story.

I must say thank you to everyone who took an interest in this fic. Your messages, suggestions, criticism, and ideas helped more than I can say. I feel very honored to be a part of such a great fandom, and a community of such great writers and lovers of fan fiction.

As for me, I have a few things in the works, that will (hopefully) be started this week. In the meantime, I started writing a series of essays on Narnia and Narnian fan fiction. You can check the first two out through the links in my profile.


End file.
